Bechloe I
by LunarProngs
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Please R&R I love pitchperfect. I do not own any of the characters or main storyline. This is just me and my imagination running. I did use the canon story line but I put a few twists here and there. This is a story of how I feel like Beca and Chloe should've or would've gotten together. rating it M for future adult content will contain smut/lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Fan Fiction: Based on Pitch Perfect**

 **-Bechloe Pairing-**

Beca Mitchel didn't want to attend college but she had no choice. She was left with her dad who was a professor at Barden University when her mom passed away when she was 12. She was mostly left to her own devices due to the fact that while she was supposed to be living with her dad; who lived on campus, she couldn't stay with him so they had arranged for her to stay with her aunt until she finished high school. No one could get close to Beca ever since she lost her mom, she shut everyone else out. She spends majority of her time on her laptop and tinkering with her Dj-ing equipment. Music has become her whole world. When her mother was still alive they would sing a lot even after her parents divorced. Music became their drug. The one thing that kept them going through all of those tough years.

Baca says a brief goodbye to her aunt and cousins and gets in a cab all the way to Barden University. Music blaring in her headphones. She had several piercings on her ears. Tattoos littered all-throughout her body. Dark Smokey eye shadow. Black eyeliner. Lip gloss. Deep Grayish Blue eyes. Chocolate colored hair. Red tank top with a gray sleeveless vest/jacket/overall. Thick Black Leather bracelet. Black Skinny jeans and lastly black combat boots.

After an hour and a half she finally arrived at the campus. She paid the driver and got out. She was immediately assisted by the greeting committee. The guys were wearing yellow shirts and the girls were in green shirts. As this posh looking Blondie was giving her directions to her dorm and handing her a Barden university rape whistle a car suddenly stopped. Inside was a guy singing and doing some air guitar moves. Rolling her eyes at the boy she began walking towards her dorm. Walking up the stairs to the third floor with music blaring in her ears she didn't care about or notice her surroundings. She reached room 304.

Getting in the dorm she decides to at least try and be polite to her roommate. "Hey! you must be Kimmy Jin. I'm Beca you're roommate." Silence and a glare. "No English? Yes, English? Just tell me where you're at with English?" Beca said a little too awkwardly. Another set of glares. She chose to just leave it be and set up her side of the dorm. She made quick work of her clothes and spent more time unpacking her computer, laptop and Dj equipment. She was in the middle of a new mix she had been working on since that morning when she heard a knock at their door. 'Campus Police! Hide your wine coolers!' Her dad let himself in after that. he addressed Kimmy jin first before actually speaking to Beca. 'So! When did you get here? How did you get here? That was me trying to be funny by the way.' Beca didn't even bother looking back to where her father had been standing before replying sarcastically. "Chris Rock Everybody" then deciding that she didn't need to stress herself out by spending more time with him tried to make a very snarky reply for how she got there. "Took a cab. Didn't want to inconvenience you and Shiela. How is the Step-Monster?" her dad was about to reply but then she cut him off. "Dad. I don't actually care. I just wanted to say step monster. Besides I don't even want to be here. I'm supposed to be in L.A right now finding a job and paying my dues." Her father took on a serious tone saying. "Beca, we talked about this. Dj-ing is a hobby not a career. Besides this is college get out there try to make memories.' Kimmy Jin, having heard enough stood up from her chair. 'I'm going to the activities fair.' Beca followed her in an instant leaving her father behind.

She was pissed. Kimmy Jin was long gone before she even got to the activities fair. She decided to just wander around maybe find something related to music. Little did she know that once she stepped through the bannered entrance a set of Chrystal blue eyes were watching her.

The Barden Bellas. They had a bit of a fall out last year so they were hard-pressed to find new talent. Their goal. 8 Ladies with bikini ready bodies who can harmonize and match pitch. Right now the members are only the captain and co-captain. Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale. They were handing out fliers to girls and asking them to audition. Chloe saw one of the past Bella hopefuls walk by their booth and she decided to get her attention. 'Barb! hey! you looking to audition this year?' Chloe said in a very happy tone. 'Oh now that you puked yourselves to the bottom you'd actually consider me? I auditioned for you guys 3 times for you guys in the past and they said I couldn't get in because my boobs looked like baloney. The answer is no. Bellas is the laughing stock of a-capella now. Good Luck auditioning this year. Douche B's' and she left. Chloe had a bit of a panic attack after that and Aubrey told her to take the dramatics down a notch. 'Why don't we just get good singer?' Chloe said. 'What good singers? what?' a rather obese blond with an Australian accent said. 'Oh! can you sing?' - Chloe

'Yeah!' - Fat Amy

'Can you match pitch?' - Chloe

'Try me!' - Fat Amy

Chloe looked to Aubrey who nodded her head to give her the go ahead. Surprisingly the blond was able to match pitch and at the end she made some comical gestures while holding that last note and she and Aubrey were quite impressed with what they saw. Aubrey then handed out a flier to the Aussie who has now been introduced as Fat Amy. The best singer in Tasmania with teeth and apparently the only mermaid dancer.

Chloe's eyes wandered around trying to spot the Brunette she had seen enter the activities fair. Something about that girl drew her in. She found her by the Barden Dj's booth. Surely she wasn't deaf. She had Headphones hanging around her neck. Realization struck Chloe. She was into music. Specifically. She was into Dj-ing. She definitely had to know how to sing right? Chloe silently prayed that the girl would wander closer to their booth. Her prayers were in fact answered after the whole mishap with the Barden Dj's booth where she also saw Fat Amy flouncing about that the Brunette made her way over to their side of the fair. "What about her?" Chloe points to the Brunette. 'Oohh. She looks a little too alternative for our tastes don't you think?' Aubrey replies air-quoting the Alternative part. Chloe gives her an exasperated look and proceeds to give the Brunette a flier. 'Hi! Do you have any interest in joining our a-capella group?' -Chloe

"Right. This is like a thing now." - Beca

'Oh totes! we sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments it's all from our mouths' - Chloe

"Yikes" -Beca

'There's four groups on Campus. The Bellas that's us we're the tits, The BU harmonics; they sing a lot of Madonna, The high notes; They're not really that motivated, and then there's...' Chloe let that one hang as the trebles finished their rendition of whip it.

'So...are you interested?' -Chloe

"Sorry! but its...it's pretty lame" -Beca

'Aca-scuse me?! Synchronized Lady Dancing to a Mariah Carrie Chart toper is not lame!' - Aubrey

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national Championships!" Chloe said trying to be her usual chipper self but inside she was really disappointed that this brunette didn't seem interested. She wanted this girl to join them.

'On purpose?' - Beca

'We played the Cob energy performing arts center you Bitch!' - Aubrey

"Ohhh...What Aubrey means is we are a close knit talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln center this year. help us turn our dreams into reality maybe?" Chloe said trying to convince the brunette.

'Sorry but I don't even sing. It was really nice meeting you guys though' Beca said. She didn't even notice herself looking at the redhead when she said the last part. She only did mean the ginger though. The blonde could go to hell. She already felt the hate flowing from her but the ginger she felt...something. She was actually tempted to join, but she wasn't too keen on the whole being social thing.

Beca wandered around some more after her encounter with the Bellas and found an internship at the college radio station. She quickly signed up for it.

Beca started a habit of hanging out in the quad where you could sit down in the grass and just do whatever. The first week of being in college; she barely made it to any of her classes. She really didn't want to be here. She had no reason to be here. She tried looking for the ginger haired girl but was really unsuccessful and now she kind of regretted not taking the damn flier with her when she left their booth. Right now she was creating a new mix on her laptop. She was sitting in her favorite spot under the big tree. She could see the other students milling about and minding their own business. After a few tweaks here and there she finally finished. Slightly tired after working for a couple of hours straight she re-adjusted her headphones and laid down on the grass. When she woke from her nap she packed up all of her stuff and made her way back to her dorm.

She checked the time on her phone for the second time. She completely forgot that she had to go to the radio station that day. It was her first day as a paid intern there and she was going to be late if she didn't run for it.

She made it just in time. The clock had just struck 3:00 pm. She was told to go through to the back where the radio booth was and shelves upon shelves upon shelves of cd's, vinyl's and boxes packed with more cd's vinyl's and a few usb's here and there. She peeked through the window of the radio-Dj booth. As she was making her way to the door of the booth it opened. Revealing a tall blonde haired blue eyed British guy.

"Hi...uhhh my name-" -Beca

"My name is Luke station manager...you must be Becky the intern?" - Luke

As this was going on another freshman walked in obviously late since it was already a couple of minutes past 3.

"Hey man my name is Jesse" Jesse said extending his hand to Luke.

"I'm Luke and you're late" Luke replied ignoring the extended hand. He went inside the booth to grab a couple of boxes with cd's in them. Beca followed him inside but was stopped right as her foot crossed the door frame. "Freshmen aren't allowed in the booth" Luke told both of them.

"Sorry" - Beca

Jesse just remained quiet.

"Right so here's what you're gonna do. You'll both be stacking cd's. Categorize them, whatever just keep the piles neat and when you're done with this box there's more. Oh and you guys'll have a lot of down time so please my only rule here is no sex on the desk. I've been burned before." With that he left Jesse and Beca to their own devices.

"Hey! I know you! I sang to you! You were at a taxi cab! Wait! is your dad a taxi driver?" Jesse said to Beca in a very irritating tone. Well irritating enough for Beca to scowl at him. "No" She replied dryly. "This sucks I wanted to play music" She whispered to herself but the jolly good o'l boy heard her. "Well me? I'm just here because I love stacking Cod's!" Jesse said jokingly obviously trying to make conversation with the brunette haired girl. Beca just glared daggers at him in response not wanting to continue speaking or whispering lest she unknowingly make the boy think she's the sociable type of person.

"So what's your deal anyway? Are you one of those girls whose all dark and mysterious and then she takes of her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and then you realize that you know she was beautiful all along?" - Jesse

"I don't wear glasses" -Beca

"Then you're half way there" -Jesse

"I'm gay so don't bother" - Beca

"Oh!" Jesse said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

It was quiet after that. Soon though 10 pm rolled by and they were finally let out. Luke told them that he'd be giving them schedules by tomorrow so they should expect to either be there at the same time or shift one after the other. It would also depend on their class schedules so they were asked to hand it over to him. He also mentioned that if they were going to be joining any club by next month then they would need to inform him of the club activities' schedules.

Jesse was relentless even after Beca telling him that she was gay. He never stopped bothering her. To Beca he was just like a lost puppy. "Dude! seriously! Can't you take a hint?!" Beca yelled at Jesse. This was prompted by another annoying round of 'hey Becs! Watcha Doin? Can I listen to your music?' Jesse was stunned. He knew that he was probably pushing it too far with being overly friendly towards her but he felt that if he at least didn't try then he would regret it. He also knew that he was doomed the moment he tried to pry off her headphones from her. She was too engrossed in whatever she was doing that she didn't even look up when he sat down next to her on the quad. "Sorry Becs...I didn't mean anything. Promise. I just wanted to hang out as friends. Seriously. I'll tone down the overly friendly vibe. Just. Don't. Kill. Me. Please?" Jesse said with a defeated tone and look plastered on his face. "I won't force myself on you Becs. You are who you are and I respect that okay?" Jesse continued hoping that Beca would calm down from the apology he just made. "Don't Ever Call Me BECS again." was the only reply Beca said before putting her headphones back on and drowning herself in her music. Jesse didn't leave her side and just contented himself with doing his homework.

After that day Jesse and Beca were near inseparable. Jesse now called himself her Lesbro. He became her first friend in Barden. He even got Beca to attend some classes that they apparently had together.

A month had gone by already and beca was counting the days till the end of the school year. It was still pretty far away but she was still longing for the dream to be in L.A to come around soon. She was dreaming about a certain redhead that she met once during the activities fair. She didn't see the ginger around campus much aside from the ever evasive quick passes along the halls of the school. It was driving her crazy. Why did she constantly think about someone she didn't even know. She was roused from her sleep by her own father poking her side. He was saying something about this not being her intro to philosophy class. He also said something about really giving it a go here in college and not just waste her time here. She was pretty sure she argued about deciding to move to L.A on her own but her dad didn't want to hear any of it. He did tell her that she should join a club on campus make memories and if by the end of the year she still hates the thought of staying in college then he will help her go and move to L.A. She needed a breather after that. It was kinda late in the afternoon so she wasn't expecting a lot of students to be in the showers. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the shower rooms. She was humming titanium along the corridors and as she entered the stalls she was singing the chorus. She turned the knob and was about to start showering. She didn't notice her curtain being pulled back or the ginger standing behind her beaming at how good her voice sounded. Well she didn't notice all of that until...

'You Can Sing!'Chloe Beale barged into the brunettes shower and turned the water off so she could talk to her properly. Well as good and as proper as you can get conversing with someone naked in the shower

'Dude!' Beca said out loud turning around to try and cover herself up.

'How high does your belt go?' Chloe asked with genuine curiosity not caring about the fact that she is invading someone else's privacy at the moment.

'My what?!' Beca said with a slightly raised voice.

'You have to audition for the Bellas.' Chloe said in a matter of fact tone.

'I can't concentrate on anything unless you cover up your junk' Beca said desperately while trying to find something to cover her up.

'Just consider it. One time we sang back up for prince and his butt is like so tiny I can like hold it with one hand.' Chloe continued as if this were an everyday occurrence.

'Seriously? I am nude.' Beca pleaded.

'You were singing titanium right?' Chloe stated more than asked.

That got Becas' attention off of the fact that the redhead barged into her shower naked as the day they were both born. 'You know David Guetta?' She replied trying to hide her enthusiasm.

'Have I been living under a rock? Yeah! That song is my Jam!...My Lady jam' Chloe said while giving Beca a wink and she continues with 'That song really builds'.

'That's nice' Beca muttered trying to fight down the blush she could feel creeping up her cheeks.

'It is...that song really builds' Chloe winked at Beca again.

'Gross'

'Can you sing it for me?'

'Dude no! get out!' Beca said slightly panicked. She did just hear the redhead say that this was THE jam.

'Not for that reason! I'm not leaving here until you sing!' Chloe just stood there waiting for Beca to sing.

 _'I'm Bullet proof nothing to lose' -Beca_

 ** _''Fire away! Fire Away!_**

 ** _Ricochet you take your aim_**

 ** _Fire away! Fire Away_**

 ** _Shoot me down But I won't fall_**

 ** _I am Titanium_**

 ** _Shoot me down but I won't fall_**

 ** _I am Titanium!'' Beca/Chloe_**

Both girls couldn't help the big smiles creeping up their faces. They sounded so good singing together.

Beca being the ever awkward girl that she is and the whole socially unavailable type, tried to stop herself from smiling but it was too late. She couldn't help herself. Add the fact that this was the same redhead that she met at the activities fair. Maybe she would audition. She would definitely think about it now. She wanted to feel the goose bumps on her skin again. She felt different around the redhead.


	2. Chapter 2

Audition's Day

Her alarm rang loud and Beca yelped as her ass hit the carpeted floor of her dorm room. She was not used to getting up early but today was a sort of special day. She hadn't seen the redhead again since their shower encounter and she needed her ginger fix soon. It was 7:00 am and auditions will be held at 9:00 am. She had two hours to get ready. She decided to go clean herself up first. She grabbed her shower caddy, towel, bathrobe and shower slippers. Thank god it was Saturday and most of the students were sleeping in most likely hung over from some party or whatever. It was now 8:00 am and Beca decided to head over to her favorite diner and have some breakfast. She was now wearing a grey low cut form fitting long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, black high-heeled boots, her hair was done up she had her star necklace and her black leather bracelet. She got inside the diner and headed straight to her favorite booth. As soon as Andrea saw her walk through the doors the waitress punched in her order and made her special iced coffee.

Beca didn't have to wait that long. She knew that as soon as she walked through those glass doors that Andrea would know exactly what she would be ordering at this time. Her food and drink were placed before her receiving another eye roll from the waitress at how much food the brunette seated in the booth could consume without gaining weight. Becas' usual breakfast would consist of 3 stack choco chip pancakes heavy on the syrup, a spinach and cheese omelet, a hash brown or French toast; depending on what day it was and an iced coffee or hot coffee depending on the weather.

Beca ate alone. Always. The staff at the diner noticed this and they also noticed how closed off the brunette was. She had no friends she didn't even seem remotely interested in getting to know people. Sure she joked with them and spoke to them but she would never open up about personal stuff with any of them. They still saw her as a weird family member though because she was here almost every day and they did pick up her habits and the subtle signs of when she's feeling uncomfortable about something or someone since a lot of guys try to chat her up. They were always there to usher out the unwanted attention away from her.

Beca was lost in thought. She was thinking of how the auditions would be held and what would they need to do. She knew they had to sing but this as a-capella did she need to beat box or something? She was nervous. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in-front of the redhead. Speaking of red. She really wished she knew why the redhead could affect her so much. She was thinking about how she just barged into her shower naked as the day she was born and not be bothered by seeing somebody else naked. Given they were in the showers but it still doesn't excuse reds behavior and blatant flirting. Wait was she flirting? Beca was brought out of her musings when her phone rang. She set an alarm just in-case she spaced out and forgot why she was up early today.

 **8:45 am.**

'Shit!' Beca got up and left the exact amount of money needed to pay for her meal and ran. Her alarm had been going off for 15 minutes and she didn't even notice it. She bolted right out of the diner and headed straight for the auditorium where the auditions would be held.

At the Auditorium.

The a-capella hopefuls have just been briefed about what song they would need to sing. They sang 16 bars of Since You've been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. A really difficult song especially the high notes towards the end. Chloe was beginning to think that she wasn't going to see Beca anymore since they were already down to the last auditioner according to Justin and his partner. That was until she spotted her lingering behind the curtains and watching everything.

"Oh! No! Wait! There's one more!" Chloe motioned for Beca to come out of hiding. She noticed the brunette's obvious discomfort and tension in her eyes so gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hi...I...uhhhmm...I-I didn't know we had to prepare that song..." Beca said as she chastised herself for feeling nervous.

"That's okay. Sing anything you like!" Chloe said in a cheery voice.

Beca looked around. She didn't know what to sing. She could feel all the eyes concentrated on her then her eyes landed on a yellow plastic cup filled with pens placed in front of the two Bella captains. "uhh...may I?" Beca said pointing to the yellow cup.

"Oh! go ahead!" Chloe said beaming at the brunette. She was really glad that she decided to audition. She couldn't get that smooth alto voice out of her head ever since that incident.

Beca sat cross-legged in the stage then began to clap and tap a rhythm using her hands the cup.

 _'I got my Ticket for the long way round_

 _Two bottle of whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _Cause I'm leaving tomorrow what do ya say_

 _When I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere_

 _Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone'_

Chloe smiled brightly at the younger woman sitting in front of them and then nudged her best friend lightly on her shoulder. As if telling her that she was right about the brunette and that they seriously needed her to be part of the group. During this interaction though Beca had already stood back up and went backstage where she heard a familiar voice call her name. Surprise evident on both their faces.

"Beca?! Beca Mitchel?! Is that you?!" She would know that voice anywhere. That was the voice of Stacie Conrad. The girl who was supposed to be Beca's Best Friend during middle school. "What are you doing here?!". Beca turned around to face Stacie. Shock written all over her face. She didn't think that she would ever see Stacie again not after she left town so suddenly without so much as a goodbye to her. The sight that met her made her lips shut tighter. She was beautiful. She was taller now and sexier. Her eyes were as hollow as ever though and that made Beca cringe. She knew about Stacie's past. How she was abused. Hell she was the one who constantly saved her from those horrible experiences. When Stacie suddenly moved though she never knew what became of her best friend and she's been bitter about it. She was so angry. Everyone would eventually leave her behind. Her inner turmoil must have shown because Stacie suddenly changed from shocked to a more mellow and soft tone. "Beca...I...-" She was cut off when Jesse suddenly came up. "Becaw! Dude! that was Amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that?! For serious though dude!" Jesse didn't notice the death glare two girls were throwing his way for his blatant familiarity with the small brunette who was still in a state of shock. "Hey Beca?...Beca?...BECA!" Jesse finally shook her. "JESUS CHRIST JESSE! I told you to never touch me!" Beca then slugged him hard on his shoulder and stomped her way out of the auditorium.

Two girls in the auditorium let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in when they saw Beca's reaction towards the boy who had just been slugged hard by a tiny woman. Stacie, because even if they were only friends before she has always felt something more than that for the smaller brunette. She loved the tiny girl like a sister. Hell she was the only one that Beca confided in especially the whole being gay thing. She felt very protective of her even until now. Chloe, she was honestly confused. She knew she wasn't gay. Why did it matter to her what Beca's relationship with the boy was or is? Eventually the auditorium became sparse and void of anything but the lights and chairs.

The aca-hopefuls were informed that the groups will contact them two weeks from the day of auditions. Beca forgot what day it was because she was too engrossed in her new mix a mash up of David Guetta's titanium and the proclaimers 500 miles. Her headphones were on full blast so she didn't notice anybody enter her room. Kimmy Jin was out with her Asian friends for the night so Beca was all alone. She had just saved her new mix into her usb when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck and end up near her chest. She froze. She felt a pair of lips press softly against her cheek. She looked down and noticed that the arms hugging her belonged to a woman so she slightly relaxed. She was still stiff though because she loves her personal space and has a thing about boundaries. She turned her head and she saw crystal blue eyes looking right into her own grey-ish blue ones. Her heart stopped. Chloe. Chloe was in her room. Chloe's hands removed Becas' headphones slowly, never taking her eyes away from the grey ish blue ones. "Becs...Don't freak out okay? You do know what day it is right?" Chloe asked the younger girl. Beca only managed to shake her heard sideways not trusting her voice at the moment. "Well...I sort of have to kidnap you right now so I can take you to the Bella's initiation night...I'm going to need to put this sack over your head okay?" Beca nodded and Chloe gently slipped the sack over the brunettes head pressing her lips softly to where Beca's cheek should be. "Calm down Becs...I'm not going to take you anywhere you might get hurt. It's Aca-Initiation night and all the groups are pretty much kidnapping their new finds as well." Chloe took Beca's hand and tugged her a bit to signal that she should get off the chair. When Beca stood Chloe pulled her towards her wrapping the smaller woman in a hug. Chloe felt Beca finally relax into the hug and she kissed her on the top her head. "Let's get going shall we? You're my last prey tonight and I can just imagine Aubrey's face if I bring you in late." Chloe said giggling after the last part.

When they got to the Bella's rehearsal space Chloe left Beca standing in one spot and told her not to move or make a sound for the meantime. It seemed like forever for the girls lined up all with sacks over their heads but eventually they heard someone call out their names and their voice range.

"The soprano's Jessica, Mary Elise, Lily. The Mezzos Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Corey. Our Altos Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca." Aubrey announced and as she was talking Chloe pulled off the sacks off of each girl.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters before you" -Aubrey

'Dude! no!' Beca said in a startled voice. "Don't worry its Boones Farm" Chloe whispered to her adding a wink at the end. They passed the drink to each girl before laying it back down on a table in front of them. Next they were each handed a yellow and blue scarf.

"Now if you'll place your scarves in your right hand" Chloe spoke sweetly to all of the new recruits.

"Repeat after me. I (sing your name). Promise to uphold the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman and I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." "You are all Bellas now" As Aubrey and the others finished, Chloe flipped the light switch.

"We did it!" Chloe whispered excitedly to her best friend and co-captain.

"Did we?" Aubrey stated feeling very skeptical about the group of misfits that she and Chloe were hard-pressed to recruit.

The girls before them were all jumping around and celebrating except for one. Beca. This whole thing was new to her. She was never the sort to join clubs or any extracurricular activity. When she was in High-school She would always skip out. It was a wonder how she actually graduated from there to begin with since she was barely seen in her classes. Here now in college under the very watchful eye of her so called father. She had no choice. If she wanted to go to L.A. she had to play by his rules.

"Alright Ladies follow me to one of the biggest a-capella parties. Hood night begins now." Aubrey then led all the girls to the exit of their rehearsal space to lead them to the amphitheater. "Ladies! Welcome to Aca-initiation night. Prepare to soften the beach." To the rest of the girls Aubrey made no sense whatsoever so they just shrugged and got on with the party. Booze is Booze after all and it was going to be their first college party of the year. Trailing behind the Bellas were Beca and Fat Amy.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Beca said to no one in particular. "Just living the dream. I still Can't Believe they let my sexy fat ass in." Fat Amy whispered to Beca. Stacie noticed how guarded and stiff Beca was. If she remembered correctly Beca was the exact opposite when they were younger and were still best-friends. She was watching Beca from the drinks table. Admiring how the smaller girl looked that night. She was really beautiful. But there was something in her eyes. Something lacked there. A spark. It was there when they were kids but now there seems to be nothing in those eyes. Hollow. A shell. That's what Stacie thought. She wanted to be Beca's Best friend again although the brunette never knew it then. Stacie really did consider her as more than just a plain friend. To her Becas was her one and only Best Friend so she wanted to know. What the hell happened when suddenly Beca became so closed off that in the process she shut even Stacie out of her life and ceased to come to school.

Another pair of eyes were observing Beca that night. Piercing Crystal Blue eyes that dare I even say it; make the stars look like they're not shining. Chloe immediately scanned the crowed for the small alt girl until she spotted her talking with Mary Elise. She couldn't help but notice how stiff and uncomfortable Beca looked while Mary Elise was practically throwing herself at Beca. She scoffed at the other girl. Clearly this was not a way to approach _her_ Beca. Wait. Did she just claim Beca as hers? Shake it off Beale you just find her attractive. It's nothing. She tried repeating that mantra in her head. Mary Elise was still bugging Beca and as she was about to go over and save the tiny brunette she saw someone else approach her. 'Damn it!' Chloe cursed herself silently for missing her chance.

"Becaw!" Jesse shouted to Beca. Mary Elise then took that as a queue to leave Beca's side only saying a quick 'Be careful' to her before stepping away. "Do my eyes deceive me? are you a Barden Bella?" Jesse said teasingly to Beca. He knew she didn't want to be a part of this. He also knew that this must be because of her dad. She was distant the past couple of weeks. Ever since she texted him canceling their lunch because her dad had apparently barged into her dorm. He never knew what they spoke about but he never pushed her. He learned the hard way that if you push her too much you'll end up with a bloodied nose.

"You're one of those a-capella girls I'm one of those a-capella boys and if you were slightly teensy weensy bit into guys then we would've had acachildren." Jesse slurred obviously a bit tipsy because of the alcohol in his system.

"You're really drunk right now aren't you Swanson?" Beca smirked back at him.

"No! No! Nope! I'm not drunk!" -Jesse

"Yeah? you sure? Can you pass the sobriety test right now?" Beca said pushing him slightly as he rocked back and forth.

"I'm going to get you a drink. You need to get on this level. Especially since you probably want to get into some girl's pants right lesbro?" Jesse smirked right back thinking he got the one up on her this time.

"At least I have an actual chance of getting laid tonight Swanson. I doubt any of the Bellas would bone you tonight though not unless they want to be freakishly devoured by wolves." Beca deadpanned. She had on her poker face but she was trying very hard not to laugh at Jesse's reaction. He looked defeated. Once again Beca wins.

As soon as Jesse left Beca's side a blur of red shot right in front of Beca and she felt herself being pulled down. She came face to face with one Chloe Beale. Their faces were mere breaths apart. She found herself mesmerized by those cool crystal blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm so glad I met you!" Chloe said to Beca as she pulled on Beca's arms so that their faces came very close to one another. "I feel like we're going to be fast friends." She whispered softly to Beca.

"Well! you did see me naked so..." Beca flirted adding a sly wink. She felt herself heat up. What did she just do?

Chloe Beale felt herself blush at what Beca said. If she were totally honest with herself then she wouldn't stop denying how she wanted to jump Beca during their encounter in the common showers. They continued talking for a bit until Chloe felt her throat dry up when she asked Beca about her tattoos.

"Nice tats by the way Becs. I noticed them in the shower. My favorite is the headphones on your wrist. Can you tell me something about them? I know some people get tattoos because it signifies something about them and their lives." Chloe rambled.

"Well Red. I didn't know that you enjoyed the show that much but then again I did get to see you naked as well and I do believe that I agreed on you being confident in all that." Beca whispered leaning close to Chloe's ear she added "and well let's just say that I wouldn't mind a repeat of that encounter. Just to... you know... tell you all about my tattoos."

When Beca pulled away from her. Chloe could feel her throat clam up. She tried to open her mouth to find something to say but it was fruitless. Her heart was beating fast. Her hands became sweaty. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Beca's voice.

"Damn Red. I didn't think you were that easy to rile up. Anyway, if I think I'm right in interpreting what you were trying to ask me earlier about the whole getting to know what my ink means, translating to you and I hanging out sometime, then it's cool with me." - Beca

"Oh right! Yes! Anyway! This ginger needs her Jiggle Juice!" Chloe said wiggling her ass playfully and slapping it in front of Beca. Two can play this Game Becs, Chloe thought to herself.

Beca swallowed hard when Chloe turned and began to leave. "Make good choices!" she yelled after the redhead. Shit! Well damn that was lame.

Jesse came back to Beca and they just hung out on the steps watching the crowd until slowly the party died down. Beca was left all alone still nursing a drink in her hand. She felt the buzz of alcohol. She didn't have classes the next day so she wasn't worried about Jesse or her dad hounding her about actually attending the classes. There were still a few people chatting down near the stage of the amphitheater but Beca finally decided to get back to her dorm. She wasn't the type to go out of her way to talk to people anyway. She down the last of her drink and stood up. Immediately regretting her action because as soon as she did she saw the world spin.

"Shit!" Beca Cursed at herself. She wasn't a lightweight by any means but she knew she had drunk a bit much that night since Jesse had been moping about the fact that He couldn't find a girl to be with that night so he asked Beca to be his drinking buddy until one of the B.U harmonics chicks sauntered over to them and whispered in his ear. He stood up quickly and gave Beca a thumbs up. She only nodded at him and pushed for him to go. She felt herself sway once she tried taking a step forward and was about to go off balance when she felt an arm wrap around her waist to steady her.

"Easy Becs...I've got you." Chloe whispered into Baca's ear. She was holding onto Beca tight. She loved the feeling that she got whenever she felt her and Beca so close to one another. It was new to her and it was beginning to feel like a drug induced high. "Come on...let's put you down for the night yeah?" Chloe continued to whisper in her ear while she hung onto Beca and walked them all the way to her and Aubrey's Apartment. It was closer than going all the way to Baker hall.


	3. Chapter 3

First ever Bella rehearsal

When Beca woke up the next day she didn't expect it to be in someone else's room. She didn't expect an arm to be draped around her stomach. She didn't expect to be spooning with someone. Her head felt like it was going to split in half. ' _God what were in those drinks last night?'_ She tried to remember what had transpired after her 6th glass last night. She knows she wasn't with Jesse because she remembers him going off with some B.U harmonic chick. plus the arm wrapped around her was feminine and she could feel an ample chest pressing against her back. She remembers downing the last half of her cup and she remembers how it felt when the whole place seemed to just spin around. After that though nothing came to mind. She sighed softly. She felt so comfortable where she was now but she knew that if didn't find anything for her head soon she'd be doubled over a toilet bowl in no amount of time at all. She tried to gently remove the arm wrapped around her midsection. It was in vain because as soon as the other party felt her move their grip around her tightened. She then tried to turn around to face whoever had taken care of her in her drunken state. It took forever in Beca's opinion for her to shift so she could properly look at the girl whose iron grip was quite difficult to escape. Not that Beca minded anyway because she really felt calm and relaxed for the first time in so long. She felt safe. Her eyes landed on pink lips. The next thing she noticed was fiery red hair. The arm wrapped around her waist was now joined by another this time though it snaked its way around her neck. Both arms pulling her closer to the tall redhead. Her face now buried in the older woman's neck. Her breath caressing Chloe's skin.

She heard a soft moan escape the lips of Chloe. She didn't want to wake her up. She found herself loving every minute of being this close to her. Not like she'd admit it to anybody anyway. Yeah. She definitely had a huge crush on this particular Bella captain. She was brought out of her thoughts though when she heard Chloe talk to her though her eyes were still shut. "You know it's rude to stare right Becs?" Chloe murmured barely audible. Beca had to bite the side of her cheek hard. ' _How the hell did Chloe know that I was staring at her'_ Chloe opened her eyes now and was blinking the sleep out of them. Beca was captured by her eyes. She was beautiful. "uhhhh..." Beca tried to talk. tried to say anything. "I-I-I wasn't staring Chlo. I just well. I just noticed how peaceful you looked sleeping and I'm actually quite jealous that you look the way you do while sound asleep. Though I guess you've been awake for a while now hmm?" Chloe just laughed at her friend and got up from the bed.

"Alright munchkin. We got Bella rehearsals in two hours." Chloe told Beca in a slightly serious manner since she was still laughing deep inside at how easily riled up and defensive Beca becomes at simple witty and flirty comments.

"Ugh! how could I forget? Don't worry I'll get there in time." Beca said a bit sarcastically in a tired voice while getting up from the bed. She then noticed that she wasn't wearing her clothes. "Uhhmmm...Chlo?" She felt her cheeks flush and burn.

"Yeah Becs?" Chloe replied.

"Uhh...W-Wh-What happened to my clothes?" She replied to Chloe trying to keep her blush in-check. The thought of someone else stripping her down didn't make her feel comfortable. Especially now since she's pretty damn sure that she has feelings for Chloe.

"Oh I folded them up after I made you wear some of my stuff. I didn't want you to sleep in dirty clothes. They're right by the drier in the bathroom. Oh but before you go get changed I need to check something." Chloe made her way to where Beca was now standing. She put her left hand on Beca's cheek and looked deep into the dark grayish-blue eyes which were surrounded by blood red veins. "Becs you look like shit this morning! How much did you drink last night anyway? It was a good thing I stayed behind for a bit. Who knows what could've happened to you when you almost fell down those stone benches. Anyway. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a mom or anything. There're a few aspirins in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I'm pretty sure you're feeling the headache riiight aboouuuut noow."

Boom. True to what Chloe said. It just hit Beca. Just like a bullet train on steroids.

"Jesus! Why didn't I feel this when I woke up?!" Beca grimaced while she tried to massage her temples to make the pain ease up on her.

Chloe just laughed at her friend's expense and went to get the medicine and Beca's clothes. When she got back into her room she found Beca lying back down on her bed with a pillow covering her face.

Beca felt a dip on the mattress. She lifted the pillow from her face and sat up on the bed. She regretted it almost instantly since she felt the full force of the hang over wash over her. She just let out an exasperated groan and laid back down using her arm to cover her eyes.

Chloe gently took Becas' arm away from her face and helped her sit up. She handed the younger woman the aspirins and a glass of water. Once the brunette downed the medicine Chloe gave her back her outfit.

"Soooo? feeling better yet Becs?"

"I'll let you know when I've finally woken up from this nightmare hang over." Beca replied dryly.

"Weeelllll let me help those pain killers do their job then."

"How would-"

Beca froze. Chloe kissed her. Well not on the lips but still. It was close enough. Right at the corner of her lips. The spot burned. Not the bad kind of feeling. It sent a shiver down her spine and it felt good. She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Chloe was giggling at the sight of Beca. She was as red as a tomato right now.

"Red. You're so lucky that I view you very differently from other people otherwise what you just did would merit a punch to the face or a knee at the crotch."

"Well then. I guess I really am lucky that I am so special to you then huh? Cause that's what you basically just said. I'm not like other people so I must be reeeaaally special huh?" Chloe gave Beca a playful wink. "Well we should get ready don't you think? Rehearsals will start roughly in an hour and a half."

"Shit! Right!"Beca hurried off to go change in Chloe's bathroom when she finished up and re entered Chloe's bedroom she was once again frozen in place. Chloe was only in her underwear. Black. Lacy. Underwear _._ _"Shit This woman is going to be the death of me."_ Beca Thought to herself. Beca couldn't see Chloe's half smirk since she didn't know about Chloe's mirror hidden inside her closet. She didn't know that Chloe totally saw her checking her out. She was brought out of her musing when Chloe seemed to drop something and the sound of an object hitting the floor brought Beca out of her mini day dream. "Hey! uhh Chlo...I guess I'll get going now. I promise not to be late for the first ever Bella rehearsal. I'll meet you there yeah? I gotta go shower so...yeah I won't be late I promise. You warned me enough about Aubrey this morning so yeah. Bye!"

Before Beca could step out of Chloe's and Aubrey's apartment she heard Chloe call out to her.

"See ya at rehearsals Becs! I hope you enjoyed the show!"

That stopped Beca for a moment. _"_ _Did she see me checking her out? Shit! Great going Mitchel now she thinks you're a perv."_ Beca practically ran out of the apartment and briskly made her way to her dorm. She had a very quick shower and changed into a brown long sleeved shirt which she rolled up to her elbows a white button up shirt on top of it which she left un-buttoned, dark skinny jeans, black combat boots, black leather bracelet, star pendant necklace her ever present ear piercings and very dark eye liner. After making sure that she looked like her usual bad ass self, she made her way to the Bellas' rehearsal space. When she got there all of the others were crowding in front of one of the white boards in the room. They were looking at the pictures of the past Bellas.

She found herself joining the group looking at the pictures. She heard Cynthia Rose saying how hot the old Bellas were and well she couldn't help but agree. They were really sexy and pretty, prim and proper and they looked pampered. They all looked like they had sticks shoved up their asses.

"Okay! Guys! take your seats! Sopranos in the front and Altos in the back. Now as you can see Corey has been disinvited to the group. She has been treble-boned."

"Wait that oath was serious?" Beca said in disbelief.

"Dixie Chick serious. Now is there anyone else who'd like to confess?" Aubrey said stalking in front of Mary Elise. She was making the girl cower and shiver.

Mary Elise couldn't take the pressure of Aubrey's stare down. "It was an accident-"

Aubrey didn't let her finish her explanation. She just motioned for the girl to turn in her scarf and leave. The girl left sobbing and running out of the rehearsal space. Beca hated it when people would embarrass others so blatantly.

"Was that really necessary?!" Beca said heatedly towards Aubrey who didn't seem fazed by Beca's outburst.

"This is war Beca. I have to make sure that my troops are ready with 3 kick ass songs sung and choreographed perfectly and if you have a problem with how I handle the Bellas then you should just (choke sounds)"

Chloe saw what was happening to her best friend and immediately went to her side to calm the blonde girl down. "Don't stress Aubrey we don't want a repeat of what happened last year. Breathe." As she was calming her best friend Lily raised her hand and she nodded for the girl to allow her to speak.

In a barely Audible whisper Lily asked what had happened last year. Beca was the only one who could hear the Asian girl. So she relayed the question to the others emitting the part about seeing a dead body. Lily then produced an I pad from her bag and searched youtube for the very graphic video of the Bellas performance last year.

"Enough! Okay? It happened. Now let's begin rehearsals. Starting with 30 minutes of cardio." When no one stood from their seats Aubrey yelled at the girls snapping them back to reality and getting them to run up and down the bleachers for 30 minutes. It was hell. After that Chloe and Aubrey taught them the choreography. They halved the new Bellas to make it easier to break down the steps. Chloe got Beca, Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Ashley. Aubrey got Fat Amy, Denise, Jessica and Lily. Rehearsals was going on alright but Beca constantly messed up with the choreography. Chloe had to hold her hands and direct her like she was teaching a child how to write. Their bodies were pressed up against each other a lot and it was making Beca nervous. It didn't help that Chloe continuously teased her about not getting the choreography right most of the time.

Aubrey called for a 15 minute break and the rest of the Bellas went out to get some water. Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Fat Amy were the only ones in the rehearsal space. Chloe sidled up next to where Beca was seated clearly oblivious to her surroundings since she had her headphones on and was banging her head to the beat of the music blaring from it. Chloe decided to do something she knew the brunette would get her back at later for. She had a predatory smirk on her face and she slowly and silently crept closer to the brunette. She was coming from behind she formed claws out of her hands and she suddenly tickled the sides of the brunette earning her a loud yelp from the tiny woman. The younger girl jumped out of her seat and got a little off balanced. She Braced herself for impact but she never collided with the floor. When she opened her eyes she was met with Chloe's clear blue eyes and she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. This scared her. She wasn't feeling threatened whenever Chloe held her. She already came to terms with her having a secret crush on the redhead but she wasn't counting on feeling something more for her. She felt relaxed around Chloe.

The two girls were brought back to reality when Aubrey cleared her throat loud enough to get the two to untangle.

"Alright then! The rest of the girls should be back any minute now. Chloe could you please come over here and help me with the arrangements?" Aubrey said in a shrill voice that made Beca cringe inwardly.

Fat Amy took the seat next to Beca. She had a knowing look on her face and she was starring at Beca in that 'I know you did the ginger hot mommy' way. "So...Beca. I had a conversation with Aubrey last night about there being ten of us and that most likely there would at least be one person who was gay...care to share your thoughts about it?" Beca glared daggers at Fat Amy. She didn't mean for it to come off as being too mean but this Aussie was being too nosey for her own good and she wasn't the whole 'Hey we're in the same group then we must be like best buds already' type of person. Stacie entered the rehearsal space just in time. She noticed mount Beca was about to errupt at whatever Fat Amy had told her so she immediately made her way over to the two girls. She cleared her throat getting Beca to look at her. Beca's glare was now on her and so she just glared daggers back at the brunette. "You know that this can continue for the whole day Becs and I won't get tired. So just simmer down with those techniques I taught you way, way back then so we can all get back to normalcy." Beca scoffed at Stacie and retorted in a mumble "Fine. You won't win against me anyway since I'm way too soft on you." "I heard that Beca. Now what do you say to Fat Amy?" Beca looked like a child being scolded by her mother at the moment but she apologized to Amy nonetheless. Chloe watched the whole interaction and she felt something stir inside of her at how familiar Stacie and Beca were with each other. She couldn't feel jealousy towards them though because she had a perfectly good boyfriend. Besides she wasn't even gay. Rehearsals ended 2 hours later and as everybody was leaving after a very horrible team cheer thing and learning about a gig for a frat; Aubrey called out to Beca.

"Oh uhm Beca a moment if you please."

"Wassup Aubrey?"

"You do know that you'll have to remove all those ear monstrosities for the fall mixer right?"

"You really don't like me do you?"

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me." Beca said with a sarcastic smirk towards the blonde.

"I know that you have a huge toner for Jesse."

"A what? What the fuck is a toner?"

Aubrey scoffed at Beca unbelieving that she does not know what a toner was. "It's a musical boner. I saw it at hood night. It's distracting."

"Yeah. That's not a thing and what I do on my own time is not your concern."

"You took an oath." Aubrey was seething now.

"That oath cost you two girls today! I'm pretty sure that you need me more than I need you." Beca began walking away. Stacie would throw a fit if she found out that Beca lost her cool again but Aubrey wasn't done yet.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!"

Beca turned around with a half smirk plastered on her face. She was mocking the blonde. _Seriously though. That was the best that she could do?_ "That's my Dick!" Then she walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Few days Before the Sigma Beta Theta party/Fall mixer thing

Chloe rushed to Beca after her encounter with Aubrey during their first Bella rehearsal. She apologized to her on behalf of her best friend. Why she felt she had to do that She did not know but she was thankful that Beca held no grudge towards their now dubbed Aca-Nazi Captain. They exchanged numbers and during the weeks before the annual fall mixer party of SBT the two could be seen just about anywhere and everywhere together.

They were currently hanging out in Beca's dorm. Chloe was seated on Beca's bed reading a book for her literature class. Beca was on her desktop creating new mixes. Chloe was becoming bored with her book so she decided to pester Beca a bit. She felt that she was making progress with the closed of socially awkward and tiny brunette girl since very slowly Beca was beginning to open up to her. They were pretty small things like where she lived when her birthday was and so on. As far as she knew she didn't talk to the others outside of practices. Well aside from Stacie. Apparently whatever happened that made those two drift them apart was all in the past now. There was still a bit of animosity coming from Beca's end but Stacie assured Chloe that it will pass and what she did back then really was a dick move. Chloe was thankful that Beca had Stacie as a friend around. But there was always something nagging her in the back of her mind whenever she would see the two being all semi-touchy feely with one another. Semi because Beca never allowed Stacie to hug her like Chloe did nor did Beca allow Stacie to cuddle her. She felt happy when the three of them would hang out somewhere but she felt elated whenever she got the chance to have Beca all to herself. She brought herself out of her stump and decided to go through with her plan of pestering the now dubbed DJ of the Bellas. Though no one but Chloe, Stacie and Jesse knew about her hobby well her life according to Beca.

Chloe scrunched up a ball of scratch paper and tossed it at Beca's head. It hit right on target and it made the brunette swivel in her chair to look back at Chloe. She raised her eyebrow at the redhead then turned back to face her computer. She was close to finishing the mix. She was currently mashing together Just a dream by Nelly and Just the way you are by Bruno Mars. It was her dedication song to Chloe but the redhead needn't know that.

Chloe didn't like being ignored. Especially when she was bored and pooped out from studying. She needed a little bit of excitement. She stood up from the Bed and walked towards Beca. She reached for the brunette's headphones and slowly slipped it from her head. Beca just rolled her eyes at her friends' antics. She was used to it by now. She couldn't actually say no to Chloe anyway even if she so badly wanted to. She was whipped. She wasn't even Chloe's girlfriend but she was whipped. "You know if you wanted to listen to this mash up I was currently finishing you could've just asked me right?"

"Now where would the fun be in that huh?" Chloe answered back a bit way too playfully for Beca's liking. Chloe giggled when she saw Beca roll her eyes at her. She enjoyed getting under the brunettes skin way too much. She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and leaned in close to her ear. She took a nip at her ear earning her a bright blush from the brunettes cheeks. She smiled at how easy it was to get Beca all hot and bothered. It was fun. Exciting. She doesn't know why but she enjoys this way too much. The fact that Beca does nothing to stop her only excites her more. She blows the spot she nibbled on and hears the younger woman take a sharp intake of her breath. "Chlo..."

"hmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Reminding you that we need to be at rehearsals in aboouuut 20 mins."

"...okay..." Beca tried to hide her disappointment. She knew Chloe was dating some jock named Tom. She did meet him when Chloe bust in her shower. She shouldn't feel jealous but let's face it. She is.

"So let's go pocket D.J!" Chloe was back to being chipper.

It amazed Beca how Chloe can do a complete 360 from a temptress to giggly funny and ditzy chick. "Alright Beale. Let me just save this and power down." The two made their way to rehearsals. Chloe had her arm hooked into Beca's as they entered their rehearsal space.

"They're like dogs in heat!" - Fat Amy

"For serious though. In the words of our ever esteemed Aca-Nazi. They have huge toners for each other!" - Ashley

"Well Red is kinda obvious. I don't know how to read Little B though. My gaydar isn't that reliable" - Cynthia Rose

"Well B has been my best friend ever since we were kids so I know that she is as gay as a whistle." -Stacie

"So that spat the other day...about her having a thing for a treble..." -Jessica

"Oh she has a toner. Just not for a treble. They have all the wrong appendages. Besides. She has a thing for our little foxy co-captain. I can totally see her toner through those jeans." -Stacie

They were all huddled and whispering. The two girls entered and they were met with the rest of the Bellas around the piano. They were talking in hushed tones and were really close to one another. They couldn't make out what they were talking about but when the door clicked shut the girls suddenly quieted and looked up at them.

"What's up aca-bitches?!" Chloe greets the others enthusiastically. She Untangled herself from Beca after giving the brunette a chaste kiss on the cheek. Beca was as sceptical as ever. She felt like they interrupted something. She didn't know if Chloe felt it when they entered the room but there was somethign deffinitely hanging in the air.

Ironically enough. The very last person to enter the rehearsal space was aca-nazi herself. Aubrey Posen. She apologized to the Bellas saying there was something in the Chemistry class that held her up and that it won't happen again. Rehearsals went smoothly after that debacle. They ended later that day. Around 8 in the evening to be exact.

As the others were leaving and heading back to their dorms, Beca lingered behind. Stalking the piano. She'd wanted to touch it since their first day of rehearsals. She wanted to play something. She didn't know why but there was one song that has been on replay on her mind lately. She wouldn't put it in her mixes though because she had an itch to play it on an instrument. The perfect one right in-front of her. Taunting her. Daring her to play. No one noticed that the brunette had stayed behind. No one would know. No one would see one of her secrets exposed to the world. Finally she sat down and lifted the cover of the keys and began to play. She breathed in deeply relishing in the feeling of finally being able to let go. Then she began to sing along with the tune.

 _What would I Do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _I'm on your Magical Mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, Don't know What hit me, But I'll be alright_

 _My Head's underwater but I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

As she got to the chorus she was already too into the song to notice anything else. She didn't notice one blonde Bella come back inside the rehearsal space and hide when the person saw that the place wasn't empty. She was belting out notes high and low.

 _'Cause All of me Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

She's lost in her own world by the time she gets to second chorus. She doesn't notice another head pop in. Another blonde. This one was glaring at her. Burning holes through her head. She doesn't care. She's pouring out her soul.

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _MY Head's Underwater but I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of My mind_

The chubbier blonde gets her cell phone out and begins recording. Thinking that this would be very good blackmail material sometime in the future. She is pretty observant for someone who comes across as too aloof. The brunette is still too engrossed in the music flowing through her. Why was this song haunting her? Why did it feel like it was speaking to her somehow? The glaring blonde makes a move to stop the brunette but she is halted by her companion. Fat Amy shakes her head at her team captain and gives her a pleading look with her eyes. She could feel the raw emotion being put into the song. It was like the girl before them was in pain and yet at the same time trying so hard to put everything behind her to just fall and give in to whatever her heart wants.

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves All Of You_

 _Love Your Curves and All Your Edges_

 _All your Perfect Imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll Give My All to You_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you All of Me_

 _and You Give Me All of You_

 _oh, oh_

She feels tears pooling. She wants to let them go and she does. Years and Years of depriving herself of this simple act. Singing. Playing. Music. It's her. That is what defines who she is. This is how she best expresses herself. It may not be whatever the song is about but the emotion put behind it that drives her. As she finishes the song the two blondes slip out unnoticed. She lets everything go.

 _Give me All of you_

 _Cards on the Table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause All of me_

 _Loves all Of you_

 _Love all your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your All to me_

 _I'll Give my All to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me All of you_

 _I give you all of me_

 _and you give me all of you_

 _oh, oh_

Silence. She covers up the piano. Takes time to compose herself and goes back to her dorm. Still empty. Still unsatisfied. Still broken. 


	5. Chapter 5

SBT and Riff offs

30 minutes. They had to meet up in 30 minutes so they could go to the Sigma Beta Theta frat house together. Aca-Nazi nagged a lot about being on time. If anyone dared to be late they'd have to do cardio for an additional 30 minutes per practice for two weeks. Needles to say not even the badass alt girl was late that day. She found the Bella's huddled over the piano whispering to each other. She was an hour early for their meet up so she could only guess how long the other Bella's have been around for. What she didn't notice was that Fat Amy was right smack in the middle of that huddle and was just about done showing the Bella's what she had stumbled upon a couple of nights ago.

It was the video of Beca singing her heart out. It had just ended when Beca entered the rehearsal space. The girls were quiet. Nobody knew Beca outside of the Bella's well with the exception of Stacie and Chloe. Stacie admitted that she never knew what Beca had been up to ever since she had to move away very abruptly. So she never knew what the tiny brunette had to go through when she was gone and Beca never opened up about the past. They were all quiet.

'Hey guys who died?' Beca asked the girls. She was a bit peeved as to why they were deep in thought.

The girls were brought out of their daze. Fat Amy saved them the trouble of explaining themselves since a loud growl from her stomach echoed throughout the hall. Beca and the rest of the girls cringed.

'We were just wondering what kind of food to get while we wait for the two cap'ns' Fat Amy said with a big burst of confidence. 'So short stack what'd you suggest cause we got stuck between a man-sandwich and a foot long but I much prefer a man-sandwich would you prefer tacos over the other two choices?'

'I think I'll pass on food Amy if that is what you are in fact talking about.' Beca said with a small smile creeping up on the corners of her lips.

Not long after Beca had arrived the two Bella captains entered the rehearsal space. They suited up for the gig and they looked horrible. The only ones who looked good in the flight attendant uniform were Chloe and Aubrey. Beca was sceptical about performing for a bunch of frat guys. Especially when she knew that deep down inside they weren't ready. Sure they practiced but they didn't feel like they were a team, a group or a sisterhood. They felt like they were in the military. They were like robots. Stiff and uncomfortable. They had only been together for a few weeks and the Aca-Nazi expects them to instantly gel and perform well together. Well she is in for the biggest surprise of her life.

They were bad. They were really bad. Their voices were scattered all over the place their choreography was garbage and Beca was smirking because she knew this would be a total failure. She told Chloe so last night before the red head left her dorm after making her watch a god forsaken movie. She couldn't say no to the redhead anyway. What she noticed though was that Chloe wasn't hitting the right notes most of the time. When she looked over to the red head it looked like she was in pain from trying to go higher than a G#. She was worried about Chloe. The redhead never mentioned being sick or anything to her.

The head guy whoever he was approached Aubrey and demanded that they stop whatever the hell it was they were doing. He didn't pay them well who could blame him. Even Beca admitted it to herself that she wouldn't pay them to perform for anything after what had just happened. They left with their heads down well they did, Beca didn't care. She was just here to prove to her dad that college wouldn't make her change her mind about moving to L.A. and becoming a DJ.

Aubrey threw a fit once they got outside the frat house. She had to remind them how horrible they all felt so that they wouldn't want to ever feel that way again. " _way to boost morale sergeant"_ Beca thought to herself. Then Aubrey turned to her best friend Chloe and practically screamed her lungs out to her. This made Beca glare at the senior blonde woman. Captain or not Beca wanted to slug her in the face. She needed to hold herself back though. She didn't need anyone to know that she had feelings for Chloe so she gritted her teeth and took it in. Stacie noticed how Beca's knuckles turned white as soon as Aubrey began frantically screaming about how Chloe didn't sound aguilerian at all.

Stacie noticed a lot of things about Beca. She never would admit it to her but the reason Stacie left her all so suddenly all of those years ago was because She was beginning to fall in love with her best friend and she got scared. Stacie had a feeling about Beca liking Chloe. She saw it during hood night. She saw it every time the three of them were hanging out together. She thought that it would hurt. She thought that she still had those feelings. Turns out that she outgrew them or she was never really in-love with Beca in the first place and because of that she royally screwed up their friendship. How she regrets leaving now. Besides her attention is on someone else now. Aubrey Posen.

"For serious Chloe! What the hell is wrong with you?!" -Aubrey

Chloe took in a deep breath. She didn't want tears to spill out. "I have nodes!" Her voice sounded like it was about to crack.

"What? Oh my God!" Aubrey said in a very concerned tone now, that Beca had to roll her eyes to keep herself from slapping the senior blond captain.

 _"Wait What the hell are nodes"_ "What are nodes?" Beca asked genuinely curious and worried at the same time.

"Vocal nodules. The rubbing together of vocal chords at an above average reate without proper lubrication."-Aubrey

"They sit on your wind pipe and crush your dreams" -Chloe said tears finally spilling from her crystal blue eyes.

"Isn't that painful? why would you keep singing?" Beca asked.

"Because I love to sing!"

Stacie decided to interrupt them right then so that Beca wouldn't become too obvious about her toner for Chloe. "Yeah it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex and I did it anyway!"

Fat Amy replied to her saying something about Stacie listening to her doctor but Beca wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were on Chloe. She wanted to help the redhead. She wanted to comfort her. She couldn't risk being suspicious though. She couldn't risk others finding out about her feelings towards the bubbly redhead co-captain. She settled on steeling herself and grounding herself until she could privately text and talk to Chloe.

"I have nodes! I am survivor! I just have to pull back because I am limited because I have nodes!"

With that out of the way the Bella's dispersed. What a day they had though. First Amy showing them that video of Beca being so vulnerable and then them failing miserably at their first ever performance then finding out that Chloe has nodes. Damn. All they wanted to do now was just sleep off the day and forget about everything except the fact that they knew nothing about one Beca Mitchel and they were determined to change that. Amy thought blackmailing Beca was a bad idea since she saw and felt the raw emotion Beca put into the song plus it wouldn't be funny anyway.

The next day Beca made it her mission to look for Chloe. She hadn't answered any of her messages since yesterday. She was worried about the redhead. She managed to wiggle herself into her life. The price of that was Beca's love. Wait. When did she love Chloe. Fuck it. She was sitting out in the quad watching the people pass by. It was right smack in the middle of the campus so she could see everyone going to and from classes. She saw the other Bella's and did the whole smile and wave thing. She saw Aubrey and didn't bother to lift a finger. She never saw red though. She was getting pretty worried. What happened to her? Was she okay? Did she go see a doctor today? Damn it Red! I hate that I care so much about you. You have a fucking boyfriend to care for you. As she was just about to leave the spot she was seated at She heard Jesse Call her name.

"BECAW! Hey LESBRO!"

"Sure Jesse say it out louder for the whole world to know."

"Aww come on dude! I thought you were you know out and about?"

"Yeah I am just not to the Bellas! oh and everyone else I don't care to know about."

"Oh so Chloe knows? Stacie Knows?"

"Chloe...Doesn't know. Stacie was once my best friend in the whole world. I came out to her first."

"Okay. Why didn't you tell Chloe? I'm sure she wouldn't judge you or anything like that."

"Drop it Jesse." Beca said venom lacing her voice. She didn't need Jesse picking on her about Chloe.

"Okay!" He said rasing his hands in surrender. "By the way are you guys getting ready for the riff off?"

"What the hell is a riff off?!"

"Oh! You don't know yet?! Damn me and my mouth! sorry dude! Can't tell ya Trebles honour" Jesse then left her and began running.

"Damn it Jesse! Get back here!" Beca then gathered up her stuff and ran after her lesbro.

She lost him as they neared the diner near Baker hall. She looked inside through the big glass window and that's when she finally saw Red. Chloe. She was about to make her way inside the diner but then she noticed that Chloe wasn't alone. What was that guy's name? Tim? Don? Nate? Tom? Whatever. She was with her boyfriend. This broke Beca's heart. Seeing Chloe's eyes sparkling for another person. Seeing her happy with another person. She didn't think that it would be this painful. She left. She went back to her dorm. She would see her at practice later anyway.

Aubrey told the Bella's to be at rehearsals that day at 5:00pm sharp. Beca set her alarm to 4:30. She didn't live that far away anyway. She got up and got ready to face the rest of the Bella's. She put on her trademark alt girl bad ass look and locked in her scowl. She put up her walls once again. When she entered the rehearsal space at exactly 5:00pm it was Stacie who first noticed the change in Beca's demeanour and aura. She felt darker somehow. She shivered because this was a Beca that you wouldn't want to mess with. She sat beside lily and even the Asian sadist went quiet and felt dead scared. Chloe watched Beca from the corner of her eye. She felt scared of Beca. There was something off about her. She was exuding so much of the touch me and you die vibe. Stacie looked towards Chloe. She could see that the redhead was trying to hide the fact that she was itching to get near the brunette and pester her. She guessed that because of Beca's aura even the redhead was afraid to approach her.

Aubrey was unfazed by everything. She continued on with their practice for regional's as if there was nothing going on in the background. She ended practice for regional's by 7:00 pm She made them stay for a bit to tell them about the riff off and to practice a bit.

"Basically a riff off is a contest between the campus a-capela groups. There are different categories and you just sing a song that fits that category. If one group ios already singing then you have to cut them off with the last word they say if the group doesn't get cut off they automatically win. If a group doesn't come up with the right word to match the previous one then they are cut off. So let's try it. lets divide ourselves into two one will be composed of Me; Aubrey, Stacie, Beca, Fat Amy, Lily the other group will be Chloe, Cynthia Rose, Denise, Ashley, and Jessica. So anyone give me a topic?"

"Songs about butts!" Stacie exclaimed.

"Okay then! 1...2...3...go!"

Cynthia Rose Stepped forward

 _'Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was lookin' at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the straps (the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (a smack)  
She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

The rest of her team joined up with her giving her the beat for the rap

 _I ain't never seen nothin' that'll make me go, this crazy, all night spendin' my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin' X and O  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa  
Did I think I seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin' it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
I'ma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I- _

Stacie interrupted them with her group singing the melodies and dropping the beats

 _I pull in my Driveway girl_

 _Can tell by now I want you_

 _You's a sexy thang Boo what's your name_

 _Cause you're the finest thing that's walked in the club_

 _Your girls they don't compare_

 _to you can't help but stare at you_

 _let's make a toast to the good life_

 _ooh ma tell me how'd you get that in those jeans_

 _the way you popping it is killing me_

 _look over here come follow me_

 _tell me_

 _how'd you get that in those jeans_

 _the way you dropping it is killing me_

 _I'll meet you in the V.I.P_

Chloe's team wasn't able to come up with a comeback. so Aubrey told us to pick another topic.

Amy suggested songs that had names as titles.

Aubrey stepped forward after whispering to her group her song choice.

 _Stacy's mom has got it going on_

 _She's all I want and I've waited for so long_

 _Stacy can't you see you're just not the girl for me_

 _I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

 _She's-_

Chloe stepped up front followed by her group

 _She's watching him with those eyes_

 _She's loving him with that body I just know it_

 _and he's holding her arms late late at night_

 _you know I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

 _Chloe was looking at Beca. She didn't know that she was but the other Bella's saw where her eyes were focused on._

 _I wish that I had Jesse's Girl_

 _Where can I find a Woman like that_

 _Like Jesse's Girl_

 _Where Can I-_

Stacie decided to interrupt Chloe

 _I just want to let you know that_

 _she like the flashing light_

 _I love the way that you like candle light_

 _stay close by my side_

 _I just want a chance to show that_

 _If only you could believe in yourself the way I believe in you_

 _I-I do_

 _If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

 _It's true-oo-oo-oo_

 _Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

 _But oh baby I have no doubt you're the one that I want_

 _You think She's got it All but that don't make her better_

 _You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

 _Chloe I-_

Stacie was interrupted by Chloe

 _I found myself in wonderland_

 _Get back on my feet again_

 _is this real is this pretend_

 _I'll take a stand until the end_

 _oohh I'll get by_

 _oohh I'll survive_

 _When the world's crashing down_

 _When I'm falling hit the ground_

 _oohh I'll get by_

 _Ohh I'll Survive_

 _When the world's Crashing down_

 _When I'm-_

To their surprise Beca Joined in cutting Chloe off

 _I'm stepping through the door  
And I'm floating in a most the peculiar way  
And the stars look very different today_

 _For here  
Am I sitting in a tin can  
Far above the world  
Planet Earth is blue  
And there's nothing I can do_

 _Though I'm fast one hundred thousand miles  
I'm feeling very still  
And I think my spaceship knows which way to go _

_Ground control to Major tom..._

She stopped singing then left. Aubrey called off practice. What the hell was going on?

(songs used: Low-Flo Rida, Tell me-Bobby Valentino, Stacy's mom-Fountains of Wayne, Jessie's Girl-Rick Springfield, Chloe-emblem3, Alice-Avril Lavigne and Major tom (Ground control) - David Bowie)

Chloe didn't know what Beca's problem was. She had been avoiding her for the past two days. Chloe didn't know what she did to deserve this treatment from her friend. She was feeling frustrated. She had a feeling that this all began because of Tom's new rule about no phones when they're together. When she got back to their apartment that night she saw a bunch of messages and voicemails from the brunette. Asking her if she was fine. Making sure she was okay. Okay so maybe she knew why the brunette was in fact avoiding her now. She never did explain or get back to her about her whereabouts that day. She missed Beca. She was moping in her room the whole day. Aubrey finally had enough of it when she came back from classes and Chloe was still in bed and in her PJ's.

"Chloe! I swear to God that if you're still in bed then I am going to make you run around campus in your birthday suit!" Aubrey barged in and Chloe fell off her bed.

"Well you've successfully gotten me out of bed Bree. What's up?"

"You've been moping about the whole day! What is wrong with you?" Aubrey asked her best friend raising an eyebrow to make a point.

"IthinkBeca'smadatme" Chloe mumbled

"What? I can't quite understand you speak clearly"

"I said I think Beca's mad at me"

"Why would that bother you? She's pissed at everyone Chlo. Not just you. It's her nature."

"You don't know her like I do Bree. It's like she just put up all the walls I've managed to tear down and I guess it's all because the one time she actually shows me she cares is the same time Tom enforced the no cell phone policy during dates and I never got back to replying to her when I came home." Chloe was close to tears.

"Oh Chlo...You know as well as I do that Beca just isn't worth the trouble. She's just not the type of person you could be friends with and this just proves it. You'll get over it. Now in the mean time I can't have my Co-captain unfocused. the Riff Offs are taking place tomorrow night and we need to show those ding-a-lings that the Bella's mean business." Aubrey then left her best friend's room. She cringed inwardly at how harsh she sounded. She didn't want Chloe to know about the bet she and the other Bella's made about when they think the two will finally realize that they got massive toners for each other. She immediately phoned Stacie to help her with her Bechloe predicament.

"Copy that Captain Posen!" Stacie replied to Aubrey after she'd been told about what was going on between the two resident love birds and of course what she needed to do about the pole up Beca's ass.

Aubrey prayed that Stacie would go easy on her former best friend. She didn't need Chloe to find out that it was her that had sent Stacie to kick one tiny bad-ass brunette's ass. The next thing she needed to do now was prove that tom was in-fact the no good guy that She has been hearing about. But that can happen some other time. Chloe still hasn't mentioned her true feelings for the alt-girl.

Stacie made her way to Beca's dorm. She didn't bother knocking and opened the door. The tiny brunette was focused on her computer. Headphones on her ears. Head banging to music. Hands expertly moving about to complete her current mix. Kimmy Jin upon seeing the Busty brunette enter their room sensed trouble and immediately left.

Stacie quickly pulled Beca's heaphones off her head and as she whipped around to fight back Stacie put a sack over her head and hugged the tiny brunette tight arms tucked into her sides. She carried Beca all the way to her car and tied up the brunette properly there. Gift wrapping bow and everything. She then drove to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment dumped Beca at their doorstep and rang their doorbell.

"Damn it Stacie! This was so not the plan!" Aubrey cursed one Stacie Conrad for giving her the burden of getting the huge pole out of Beca's ass. Stacie just felt lucky that she was able to make it out alive. Before anyone could see the bundled up human body on their door step Aubrey hauled in the tiny brunette who was trying to wiggle free of her bindings and trying to probably scream through the cloth tied to her mouth. Her sounds were muffled but not enough for Chloe to not notice that there was something amiss in their home.

Chloe made her way to the living room where she found Aubrey struggling with a bound and gagged person. Her eyes widened in shock. Aubrey Posen was not Capable of killing anybody no matter how much she threatened she would. She quickly made her way over to her best friend to demand answers. When Aubrey saw her she was only told that this was an early birthday gift to her and that she would be leaving their place for a bit and the blond was gone. Chloe looked at the bound person. Tiny. Feminine. Wait. Tiny and feminine?

"Beca?"

A muffled sound came from the gagged mouth of the brunette.

"Hold still Beca I'll try to be as gentle in getting you untangled from here"

She first focused on the hands bound at the tiny woman's back. Then she had Beca sit up so she could remove the rope from the brunettes legs. Then she removed the rest of the rope and ribbons tied to the younger woman.

Beca began stretching her muscles. She made a move to remove the sack over her head but she felt Chloe's hands rest on hers. Stopping her from removing the sack. "Becs...I don't know what I did for you to give me the cold shoulder. I'm not even sure if it's because I never replied to your messages or if it's because of something else. If it is because I never replied to you then I am so sorry. If it is because of something else then please tell me. You're one of my best friends Becs. Please." Chloe could feel the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Beca removed her hands from Chloe's very gently. She removed the sack from her head. "It's not your fault Chlo. I over reacted over something very petty. I'm sorry." She whispered in Chloe's ear whilst pulling the redhead into a tight embrace. Beca Mitchel never initiated contact. This was new even to Chloe. So she gave in immediately into the embrace. "Does this mean I have my bestie back?"

"You never lost me Beale and you're never going to lose me"

"Good"

Chloe then explained everything to Beca about Tom's new rule about Cell phones. Beca thought it was just a lot of bull-shit since she heard the same rumors as everybody else. That he was just playing Chloe. That made her blood boil. If she ever did catch him in the act she would make him pay.

Riff Offs were tonight at 8:00 pm in an unused pool in the old athletics building. There was a huge crowd gathered. The 4 a-capella groups were already in the pool and Justin the host produced a mini projector so they could find out what topic they would be singing about.

The first Category is...

Ladies of the 80's!

The trebles made their way to the middle and began with mickey

 _Oh Mickey you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind_

 _hey mickey! hey hey hey mickey!_

 _oh mickey you're so fine-_

Then the BU harmonics came in with Like a virgin

 _You're so fine and you're mine_

 _I'll be yours \till the end of time_

 _'cause you make me feel_

 _yeah you make me feel_

 _so shiny and new_

 _Like a vrigin_

 _touched for the very first time_

 _like-_

The Bella's answered with hit me with your best shot

 _Like the one in me_

 _that's okay_

 _Let's see how you do it_

 _Put up your dukes_

 _Let's get down to it_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _why dont you hit me with your best shot_

 _hit me with your best shot_

 _fire away-_

Then a high note decided to sing well laugh

 _ay! it mustve been (laugh) love (laugh)_

 _but it's (giggle) over now! (giggle)_

 _but it's over right now (laughing)_

Justin then cut them off and proceeded to pick out a new topic. Songs about sex.

Cynthia Rose didn't wait for the rest of the Bella's as she made her way to the center singing Rhiannas S&M

 _na na na come on_

 _na na na na na come on come on_

 _'cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

 _Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it_

 _sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me_

 _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

 _Sex-_

Donald from the Trebles cur her off with Sex Baby

 _Sex baby_

 _Let's talk about you and me_

 _Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be_

 _Let's talk about sex_

 _Let's talk about sex_

 _Let's talk about Sex baby-_

Stacy cut him off very sexily singing I'll make love to you

 _Baby all through the night_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me to_

 _And I-_

Jesse then saw his opportunity to Challenge his lesbro he sang Feels like the first time

 _And I guess that's just the woman in you_

 _That brings out the man in me_

 _I know I can't help myself_

 _You're all in the world to me_

 _It feels like the first time_

 _It feels like the very first time_

 _It feels like the first time_

 _It-_

Beca had enough. She ran to the middle and began rapping No diggity.

 _It's going down fade to blackstreet_

 _the homies got abe collab creation bump like acne_

 _no doubt I put it down never slouch_

 _as long as my credit could vouch a dog couldn't catch me_

 _straight up_

 _tell me who can stop when Dre making moves_

 _attracting honeys like a magnet giving em eargasms_

 _with my mellow accent still moving this flavor_

 _with the homies black street and teddy the original rump shakers_

When no one backed her up she continued to sing the verse. The other Bella's though noticed Chloe practically rape Beca through her eyes. They finally found Chloe's other weakness towards the brunette rapper.

 _Shorty get down good lord_

 _Baby got em open all over town_

 _Strictly bitch she don't play around cover much ground got game by the pound_

 _Gettin paid is a forte each and everyday_

 _true playa way_

 _I can't get her outta my mind_

 _I think about the girl all the time_

(Beca turned to face Chloe then turned back to the other Bella's who were now singing along with her)

 _I like the way you work it_

 _no diggity_

 _I gotta bag it up Baby_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity_

 _I gotta Bag it up_

(the rest of the crowd and the Bu harmonics joined in giving them the ayoo's)

 _I like the way you work it_

 _no diggity_

 _I gotta bag it up_

 _We out!_

Justine still declared the Trebles the winners but Beca felt good about what they did that night. It was spontaneous and it was fun but Aubrey had to put their moods down by saying that they shouldn't celebrate 'cause they still lost. The night ended with everyone of the Bella's in a sour mood. Except for the ever exuberant Chloe Beale. She remembers how Beca turned to her when she sang the lines from no diggity to her and she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. She was practically skipping back to her and Aubrey's car unaware of the watchful eyes of her best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamming sessions and Confessions of a DJ

Beca and Jesse were currently Jamming in his room. They were preparing for a small gig for Oct. 20th at their favourite cafe on campus. Beca didn't tell anybody about it mostly because she didn't want anyone to find out that she could play actual instruments and not just a soundboard or gadget. It was something really personal to her and something that one Jesse Swanson just had to walk in on.

It was one Saturday morning. Kimmy Jin left earlier to go to wherever Hell probably was. Beca just finished browsing the internet for the chords of Waiting for Superman by Chris Daughtry. She dug deep in her closet for a faded, black, acoustic guitar and began playing the song. She saw it in a second hand shop a couple of weeks ago after the whole Chloe Beale and SBT ordeal. She was exploring the campus a bit during one of her friend free days and found herself a not so secret alley where there were small trinket and second hand shops. That was when she saw this guitar on display. She went inside the shop and inquired about it. She asked if she could test it out and the owner got the old dusty guitar from display and handed it to her. She needed to tune a few strings before she could properly play a song. The song she used to test it out was Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

 _When I see your smile_

 _Tears run down my face_

 _I can't replace_

 _And now that I'm stronger I can figure out_

 _How the world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

 _And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _It's ok It's ok It's ok_

 _seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

 _and stars are falling_

 _all for us_

 _days grow longer while nights grow shorter_

 _I can show you that I'll be the one_

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _'Cause you're my_

 _You're my m-yyy_

 _My true love_

 _My whole heart_

 _Please don't throw that away_

 _'Cause I'm here_

 _For you_

 _Please don't walk away_

 _Please tell me you'll stay_

 _oh! stay! oh!_

 _use me as you will_

 _Pull my strings just for a thrill_

 _and I know I'll be okay_

 _Though my skies are turning grey, grey_

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven..._

She was lost in the chords as soon as she heard herself play the first note. The way the notes rings through the guitar smoothly and beautifully captured her soul. She began to sing. Her alto voice carrying out through the store. Smooth and crisp. She did not notice her lesbro watching her. She didn't know that he knew who owned that store. She didn't know that he was about to buy that exact worn out guitar. All she knew right now was how the song practically told her that she was in-fact in-love with Chloe Beale. She had been denying it ever since she thought of the word before the riff offs. She would do anything for the redhead. She couldn't tell Chloe about her feelings. She shouldn't because she knows that Chloe would leave. Like everyone else. People. Always. Leave.

"Becaw! I didn't know you could play!"

 _well people like Jesse Swanson should leave her the fuck alone._

"What the hell do you want Jesse?" Beca said anger lacing her voice.

Jesse put up his hands in surrender. "Dude! don't kill me! I was passing by for that actually." Jesse said pointing at the guitar currently in Beca's hands.

"I swear Swanson. You tell a soul about this and I will end you" Beca shoved the guitar into his hands wincing as she did so because she didn't want to damage it. Jesse paid for the guitar. He then snuck it in Beca's dorm one day with a note attached to it saying that she looked better holding it than he did anyway and to call it an advanced birthday present. She did not know how he found out about her birthday probably Stacie? Chloe? Never mind.

Beca comes back to reality. She doesn't know how Jesse talked her into it anymore just that he was able to. Her lesbro seemed pretty confident about them performing together and not getting recognized in costumes. It was an advanced Halloween party of sorts anyway. What worried her though was that the two lesbro's weren't the only ones that frequented the cafe. Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey also frequented that cafe since it was a nice quiet place to hang out in.

"Lighten up Becs! We sound Good! We just need the perfect outfits so no one can recognize us okay?" Jesse said jovially.

Beca just nodded. Not wanting to make any snarky comments to dampen this puppy's spirit. They did sound good and they were going to wear costumes so no biggie. She was just feeling extra stressed because regional's are coming up soon and that Aubrey was acting like an Egyptian slave driver during the old testament. She knew the set really well by now since they were driven to the bone to have it memorized and choreographed to perfection. Down. To. The. Very. Last. Detail. Their Gig was right around the corner though and they needed to find costumes and fast.

...Oct. 18...Bella Rehearsals

"Alright Aca-bitches! before we end for the day I would like for us to bond together for one night. Chloe and I frequent this quaint Cafe called Doinky's Sweets. They're going to have a small party on the 20th and I would like for all of us to go there. Together. To bond and relax." Aubrey then looked to Chloe silently asking her best friend if that was acceptable. Chloe nodded towards Aubrey and continued talking to the Bella's for her.

"Don't blame Aubrey about the impromptu get together. It was my idea since we barely know each other and we will be competing together throughout the year so I made Aubrey agree to this one night of fun so we could you know...loosen up! so what do you guys say?"

After Chloe spoke the Bella's seemed to gain back their energy. Seriously Chloe was infectious. The only one who seemed nervous about it was Beca. Aubrey noticed how the brunette looked extra twitchy about the subject. She did not want anyone backing out of this under any circumstance. She did not want anyone ruining her Bff's plan. Since the rest of the girls looked overjoyed about a promising girl's night out she didn't need to threaten them but this alt girl was about to bail on them she needed to call her out on it.

"Oh and Beca! Everyone has to go. No excuses." Aubrey's voice cut sharp through the chatter.

Beca raised one eyebrow at Aubrey. "Sorry to spoil your evening ladies but I already have plans that night. I need to be somewhere else. Not that it's any of your concern what I do with my free time Posen." She said darkly to the blonde captain.

"Bree..." Chloe tried to stop her best friend from aggravating Beca. This is not how you get through to her why can't Aubrey see that.

"No Chlo. I will not let some hobbit bail out on us just because she's so anti-social that she'd rather hang out with Trebles and not Bella's." This was Aubrey's chance to find out if Beca really was gay or not anyway so why not push further. "I hope you remember the oath Mitchel! I will seriously have your vocal chords ripped out by wolves if I do find out that you are getting Treble boned!"

"Jesus Christ! Will you stop hounding me because of Jesse! He's my friend! Yeah I am capable of having friends! If you haven't noticed I do speak more now than I did when we first started out Posen!"

"The two of you hang out way too much for it to be JUST friendly Beca!"

"What are you?! My personal stalker?! I don't even swing that way Posen!" Beca's eyes widened in shock of what had just left her mouth.

"Shit!" That was the last thing she said before walking out of the rehearsal space slamming the doors behind her.

"Bree." Chloe called Aubrey's name. No high pitched squeal following it. No happy tone accompanying the nickname. Just a plain cool voice. Aubrey feared that way more than her father and she could feel the cold sweat slowly dripping and the goose bumps rise from her skin.

Aubrey slowly turned towards a now angry Chloe as the rest of the Bella's began backing away slowly. They sensed the complete change of mood from the redhead and they felt afraid of her for the very first time since they've come to know the two captains. They Bella's silently deserted the area not wanting to find out just how mad Chloe was at the moment.

...Oct 19...Operation find Beca Mitchel a costume...

Beca and Jesse went to the city for the day. They didn't have any classes so they were fine plus they asked Luke for the day off from the radio station. They were looking around in a small costume store but nothing caught their eye. They moved from one store to another they even went into regular clothing stores just to see if they could mix and match some stuff.

It was getting late. They haven't found anything that Beca liked. It was either too girly or too perky or too happy or bubbly. Jesse was just inwardly laughing. They were at their last stop already before heading back home and Jesse threatened Beca that if she didn't find anything in here then he would make her perform with him in just her pj's and blindfolded.

Beca was thinking that this was going to be hopeless. That is until she found a white mask. A plain white half mask. Kind of like the Phantom of the Opera Mask. Jesse looked over her shoulder to take a peek at what the female brunette was looking at. When he saw the mask he only thought that it was kind of fitting. She loved music so much and she was going to be anonymous as she performed tomorrow night anyway. Beca paid for the mask and told Jesse that she would need a suit and tie to go with it. Their search came to an end when they were able to get a formal black suit that fitted Beca in the teen boy's section of a small boutique. A red button up shirt, black leather gloves, a Black Fedora and a Silver tie completed the outfit. She was just going to either let her hair fall to one side or she'd hide it in the fedora. Whatever. She now had the perfect costume.

When they got back to campus Bace made it her personal mission to avoid any of the Bella's. She didn't want to face rejection because she was gay. She should send Aubrey to the hospital to have her checked up to see if she still had a heart beating in there. Wait. That was too harsh even for her. She shook her head from side to side. Clearing her thoughts. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I-" Her apology was cut short when she saw who she had bumped into. Aubrey Posen. She glared at the senior and began walking away. Aubrey immediately ran after Beca and grabbed the younger brunettes right arm and dodging a left hook headed for her face. Thank God she had amazing reflexes.

"Easy there Rocky! I just wanted to apologize!" Aubrey said wide eyed from shock about almost getting punched in the face.

"Are you freaking serious? You think a simple 'I'm Sorry' will fix what I spilled to all of you yesterday?!"

"Beca I-"

"Don't even try to say that you understand where I'm coming from posen. I may not have the best gaydar there is out there but even I can tell that you've never kissed a girl on the lips before even just as a friend. Am I right?"

Aubrey merely nodded her head.

"Just don't Aubrey. You and I both know that we're too different to actually be able to get along with each other anyway. It's just easier if I just stayed away from now on. Besides who'd accept someone like me right?" Beca began walking away once more.

"I do."

She stopped walking. That was not Aubrey's voice.

"Becs...I accept you. I'm no Homophobe Mitchel you should know that by now."

She still hasn't turned around to face Chloe.

Chloe walked closer towards the brunette. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist and pulled her closer towards her and whispered in her ear.

"You promised you wouldn't go anywhere Becs. That I wouldn't lose you."

Beca nodded remembering their fight. It was petty yes but she meant it when she said those words.

"Okay"

That was all Beca said and that was all Chloe needed right now. The redhead nuzzled into the crook of Beca's neck a little longer and let the brunette go. She felt empty once Beca left her arms but she quickly schooled herself. She had Tom. She had a great boyfriend. Beca's just her best friend. other than Aubrey that is.

"Beca I really am sorry about what happened."

"Save it Posen. It was bound to come out at some point anyway. Don't worry we're cool. Besides I almost knocked your teeth out anyway so let's call it even."

"Beca about tomorrow. I can't...no...that's not right...I won't force you to go. I just...please think about it though. That's all I'll ask from you."

"I will Posen." Beca then faced Chloe and gave her a small smirk and left to head to her dorm room.

When she got in her dorm she found Stacie seated on her bed. "Well Conrad I believe that you are way too late for that booty call I called in years ago." Stacie laughed at the joke.

"Well Mitchel you didn't have the cash back then and I found from a little birdie that you're a hot shot DJ now. I guess I can cum and collect my debt this time...what do you say?" Stacie slurred. Pulling Beca closer to her by the smaller brunettes' belt.

Stacie moved her hands from Beca's waist up towards the sides of her breasts slowly. She then let her right hand cross to Beca's chest and let her fingers tease the buttons of the Green and Blue flannel shirt Beca was wearing. She leaned in closer to Beca's face until they were a mere breath apart.

"How am I doing so far hmmm?"

"Okay! Alright! You win! I cave!" Beca then moved away from Stacie.

"What really brings you here Stace?"

"Aubrey"

"What?"

"I don't know how to start this Becs. Damn it! I can't find the right words to even begin..."

"Stace! Just spit it out! We're all adults here!"

"I think I'm falling in love with Aubrey!"

Beca was stunned. "Oh" "Well shit"

"And I know that you are head over heels in love with Chloe" Stacie whispered to Beca.

"And don't even try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes Becs."

"What do you want to do about it then Stace? They're both graduating soon. Plus Chloe has a boyfriend and Aubrey has a 20 ft pole shoved up her ass"

Stacie then just started laughing at the brunette earning her a glare.

"I knew you would say that. That's why..." Stacie pulled out her phone and scrolled through it. She asked Amy to send her the video she took of Beca playing the Piano in the Bella's rehearsal space. She showed the video to Beca and when Beca tried to erase it she immediately pulled her phone out of reach from the tiny and feisty brunette.

"We're going to help each other out."

Beca gave her another glare. "What do you propose we do then hmm?" She said sarcastically.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"You've gone mad Stacie"

"Nope! Because I noticed something about Chloe. I am not going to tell you what it is though until you admit it yourself that you do really love her."

With that Stacie left Beca's dorm. Leaving Beca to fully think about what had happened. She knew Stacie well enough to know that the busty brunette had a plan cooking up. She just needed to figure it out to be able to play along with her. That was how it used to be back then and she smiled to herself when she realised that Stacie never really stopped being her best friend. They just needed to figure out some stuff and most of all she just needed to let go of the past. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Stacie.

'Make sure to get front row seats tomorrow night beastie sorry I meant Bestie'

That was what they used to call each other when they were kids. Beastie/Bestie it didn't matter. But that one message meant a lot to them both. Beca then laid herself down to sleep.

...Oct 20...Performance Day.

Jesse got a message from Beca early that morning asking him to come by with his Cajon. She also mentioned that it was pretty urgent that he get there fast. When Jesse arrived Beca sat him down and told him everything about what she felt towards one bubbly redhead.

"I knew it! Finally! So what song dude?"

They rehearsed the rest of the day until the time for them to go and get ready for their gig. They agreed to arrive separately to lessen the chance of them getting recognized. When the two met up backstage Jesse handed Beca a black cape with a dark red lining inside matching her red button up shirt and told her that this is what would definitely make the outfit look killer. Said that he borrowed it from Benjie. Beca just smirked. She knew all about his magic loving roommate. All they had to do now was wait for their turn. They were the final act. They asked Reggie; the owner, not to introduce them using their real names. He was also the one who decided that out of everyone performing they were the ones that were going to bring down the house.

...After 2 hours and 4 performances later...

"Good evening once again Ladies and Gents. These guys next up are my final performers for the night. They wanted to be introduced as The Lunar Grim Phantom. So please! Let's give it up to them!" The crowd applauded loudly thoroughly enjoying the night of partying, drinking and good music.

The stage was all black...

Once the spot light turned on they could see that there was one person dressed in a black suit looking like a cooler version of the phantom of the opera. The other was in a dark green suit with a silver button up shirt and an emerald green tie, a grey fedora and emerald green mask.

The taller one sat on top of the Cajon while the smaller of the duo picked up the Acoustic Electric guitar.

They Began their set by playing Bright Lights Bigger City by Cee Lo Green. Jesse was the one who took lead vocals for this song and he sounded great and they could hear the crowd cheering for them.

Their next song was Next to you by Chris Brown where both of them were playing Cajons. Jesse still took the lead Beca just gave the backup vocals.

They decided on a mellow song for this next one . She will be loved by Maroon 5. This time it was Beca who took to the mic. The acoustic Guitar strapped to her. Jesse on the Cajon. Her powerful Alto voice rang out loud. The Bella's collectively stopped cheering. Shock was spread all over their faces. Except for one. Stacie needed to act as if she didn't know though so she had to play dumb. They knew that voice.

 _'...I don't mind spending everyday_

 _out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _look for the girl with he broken smile_

 _ask her if she wants to stay a while_

 _and she will be loved...'_

"Beca" Chloe whispered to herself.

Louder cheers came from the crowd when the small performer finished the song. She spotted the Bella's when she and Jesse got on stage. 'well looks like Stacie took my advice.'

The song that followed was another chill out tune. Breakeven by the script. Beca was once again the one singing lead.

 _I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

 _Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake, she has no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even, even, no_

 _What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

 _They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even, even, oww_

 _What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

 _I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

 _You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm tryin' make sense of what little remains, oh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

 _I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break  
No it don't break, no, it don't break even, no_

 _What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

 _I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even)_

 _Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, it don't break even, no _

Beca sang the song with so much raw emotion. Even the audience was affected by what she was feeling. She was brought back to a time when she was young and she thought that she was in love. Her first heart ache. She thought that she would never be able to love again but here we are.

"This is going to be our last song for the night. I want to dedicate this to someone really special to me. I hope you guys enjoy this." Beca addressed the audience but her eyes locked onto Chloe. This was the mash up she made for Chloe. She was in-love with the redhead but she knew that she could never have the redhead. She was only just a dream after all.

Beca played the opening riffs on her guitar.

She began singing Just the way you are

 _oh her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

 _she's so beautiful_

 _and I tell her everyday_

Then Jesse comes in with his Cajon and starts singing where Beca left off in Just the way you are while Beca began Just a dream by Nelly...

 _uh uh uh I was thinking about her thinkin bout me_

 ** _I know I know When Compliment her she won't believe me_**

 _Thinkin bout us what we gonna be open my eyes it was only just a dream_

 ** _it's so it's so sad to think that she dont see what i see_**

 ** _but every time she ask me do i look okay i say_**

 _it was only just a dream_

 _so I travel back down that road will she come back no one knows_

 ** _When I see your face There's not A thing That I would change_**

 _I realized it was only just a dream_

 ** _Cause you're amazing Just the way you are_**

 _it was only just a just a dream_

 _so I travel back down that road will she come back no one knows_

 ** _When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change_**

 _I realized it was only just a dream it was only just a just a dream_

 ** _Cause you're amazing Just the way you are_**

 ** _'When I see your face...'_**

When they ended the audience roared. Everyone loved it. Chloe knew that mash up. Beca eventually let her listen to it. If she wasn't sure that Beca was one of the two then she definitely knew now that the female was Beca. She looked hot. Damn it Beale keep it together you love Tom. But you feel a better connection with Beca. You don't get butterflies with Tom. He's just easy 'cause he's a guy and your parents are pretty old fashioned. But you're not. Stop it Beale. Cafe Doinky closed up after the two remarkable musicians. The Bella's went back to their dorms and apartments still in shock that the reason why one of them couldn't make it was because she was part of the entertainment.


	7. Chapter 7

The day after and Regional's

*Knock* *Knock*

Beca was in a very deep sleep. She and Jesse stayed up after the Cafe closed. They watched a couple of episodes of the first season of Lost Girl. They drank each time Bo had no clue about the Fae world, to say that they got a bit wasted would be an understatement. She was dreaming about one redhead. She didn't really want to wake up but something was nagging her in her dream state.

*Knock* *Knock*

Chloe had been knocking on Beca's door for about 5 minutes now. She had Beca's coffee and one bagel deluxe ala-Chloe. She wanted to ask the brunette who the song was dedicated to but she had a feeling that she already knew who it was and if she was right then...Well she didn't want to be right. It would 'cause too many problems. Her parents don't like the idea of homosexuals. They're too religious and too old fashioned. She had debated it over and over again on her way to Beca's dorm. She wouldn't bring up the previous night. Not unless Beca does. For now. She just needs to wait for the brunette to answer the door or so help her she will barge in and soon. One more try.

*Knock* *Knock*

Beca begins to stir. She was being told to wake up by the Chloe in her dream. Said that she needed to wake up now. Said she'd be waiting on the other side.

Chloe was just about to plop down on the floor in-front of Beca's door when said door swung open to reveal one sleepy eyed tiny hot brunette girl. Chloe gasped. Even if Beca wasn't in her usual plaid or alt outfit she looked hot. Chloe could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Her breath was caught up in her throat. She was mesmerized. She needed to calm down. She needed to keep her emotions in check. She needed to stop whatever she felt for Beca. She needed to at least try to pretend not to be in-love with her.

"Chlo?" Beca said sleepily while rubbing at her eyes. "Something wrong?" She added once she saw how tense Chloe seemed to be at the moment.

Chloe let out a breath that she had to be holding in. "Hey Becs..." She said softly giving the freshman a soft smile. She looked adorable right now. Damn it Beale you're not even trying. "No nothing's wrong. Just wanted to visit one of my best friends today and since Bree and I live together..." She left it hanging.

"Oh! Come in dude! Not like you need an invitation to come inside my dorm though Red. You do kind of half live here anyway." Beca said jokingly to the redhead. "I mean you practically barge in here and demand a sleep over like all the time Chlo n-not that I don't enjoy it- it's just strange that now you decide to actually knock this time!" Beca said laughing softly. She stepped to the side giving room for Chloe to pass her by and into her dorm.

"So you mind if I like go and take a quick shower first? I kinda look like a gremlin since I did just wake up and Jesse and I did stay up and drink ourselves to the bone...?" Chloe was just staring right at her. "Hey Chlo...Chlo?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Becs I just got a lot on my mind. I got you coffee and your favorite bagel made especially by yours truly! Yeah you do kind of need a bath Shorty so go go go!" Chloe said crinkling her nose at the end jokingly at Beca.

Beca stuck out her tongue and thanked the redhead for the food and coffee. She made her way first to the co-ed showers. There were two reasons she needed it really bad. Well three now. One was she was beginning to feel grimy and sticky the second was her dream. It was HOT and secretly she hoped that She could do it with Chloe. In reality though she knew that it would be a big negative. Chloe was straight.

The two of them hung out in her dorm watching movies, to Beca's utter dismay. She couldn't say no to the redhead anyway even if she tried to. It was the middle of the third movie they were watching 'Love Actually' Chloe leaned on Beca's shoulder. It wasn't new or anything to the both of them but somehow this time it felt different. For Beca because even if she was anonymous during the show last night she kind of admitted it to the whole world that she was in love with Chloe. Chloe because she was still denying her feelings but then they keep rising forcing themselves out of her. Beca wrapped an arm around the redheads waist pulling her closer and moulding their bodies together. It was automatic. Instinctual. Natural. Chloe snuggled even closer to the brunette and hummed lightly in approval.

Beca turned her head slightly, enough to get a good look at Chloe. When she turned she did not expect the redhead to be doing the same thing. Their eyes locked. Neither of them knew that they were inching closer to one another. Beca looked down to Chloe's lips and back up her crystal blue eyes. Chloe did the same to Beca. Her eyes would flit from the brunette's lips to her cool bluish grey eyes. They could feel each others' breaths tickling their faces. Just a bit more and they'd be able to kiss.

*Click*

The lights turned on the two sprang apart. Eyes back onto the movie which was now showing the ending. They heard Kimmy Jin enter the dorm with her other Asian friends. They stopped when they saw the two girls on the Bed. Chloe shrugged gave Beca a hug and stood up to leave. The brunette followed her to the door and before Beca could say anything Chloe placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

'I'll see you later at practice Bec! Remember regional's are only a couple of days away!'

With that Chloe left Beca's dorm and headed back to her and Aubrey's apartment.

Rehearsals was a bitch. Aubrey never let up. She was hardcore killing them slowly with the same boring routine over and over again. They all knew the steps by muscle memory. She could at least give them a break or two. They all went home later that night sore, grumpy and really tired. Regional's were only a few days away but damn if the set would change after a couple of days. They had everything down already they sounded good but not great and Beca thought that they could be more.

...Regionals...

The Bella's were all on board a bus driven by Fat Amy. They were already dressed in their flight attendant looking uniform. Never Stray from tradition Aubrey Posen had them wearing the uniform from campus to the event. They got there a bit late due to an everlasting pit stop from the blonde Australian singer.

The sockapella's were on stage performing Fuck you by Lily Allen. What made them unique? The sock-puppets they had on. Amy commented something about it being very smart and cute and Aubrey just had to squash the Aussie's joy by saying something along the lines of there not being any craft or talent there. Beca could only scoff. Chloe saw the brunette's reaction and gave Beca a warning look to try and keep it in and not start a fight with the Aca-Nazi.

The Bella's were up next. They looked like a group of hot mess. They didn't look anything like the Bella's the people were used to. One because not a-lot of them had bikini ready bodies and two they had a way more creative and eccentric bunch than the past Bella's. They performed a combination of I saw the sign and Turn the Beat around. While they were performing Beca noticed the crowed grow bored with their set up until Fat Amy Came in with her solo that Aubrey handed to her since Chloe had nodes and she wouldn't let Beca create a new set list.

Fat Amy put an extra umph with her solo and a lot of the freshmen were smiling and enjoying it. Chloe saw their faces they looked like they were really having fun that is until she saw Aubrey's expression. She knew trouble was going to come soon. Up next were the trebles and they started and ended with a huge crowd pleaser. They sang Right Round by Flo Rida. They were awesome.

It wasn't surprising that the Trebles won first place. The Bella's got second while the Sockapellas got third. The Trebles and Bella's were moving on to the Semi's.

The Bella's were on their way out when they saw a scene all too familiar to the two Bella Captains. The Tonehangers; an acapella group full of alumni from different schools, were trying to pick another fight.

Beca was getting pissed at Jesse for being a big cunt. He didn't want to man up and stand up for himself. Well since he is her lesbro might as well save his ass.

"I'm just gonna go check on them" Beca says while making her way down the stairs and towards Jesse and one of the dudes from the Tonehangers.

"Hey! Leave my lesbro alone dude!" Beca clocks him with a mean right hook.

"Dude! Becaw! You seriously didn't have to! But that was awesome!" Jesse raised his hand for a high five. Beca shrugged. Looking at the man knocked out on the floor to Jesse's raised hand she decided what the hell and high fived him. That's one more secret out in the open.

They both heard a glass break and turned to see Fat Amy running with a half of the Trebles' trophy. Someone tossed the other half and it landed near Beca's feet. She and Jesse were shocked by what they saw and couldn't fully comprehend why they were the ones being cuffed and shoved inside the campus police car and driven to a local jail.

"Shit! Beca!" Chloe tried calling out to the brunette to no avail. She was in shock and was completely shut off from whatever was happening around her.

"Bree! We need to bail her out!" Chloe pleaded to her best-friend.

"Chloe she'll be fine she's with Jesse her 'lesbro' besides we can just wait for her in her dorm now come on." Aubrey then led the Bella's back to the bus.

"I'm staying Bree. You go on ahead." Chloe said coldly towards her bestfriend. _Bella's stick together my ass. She doesn't even want to bail one of our own out._ Chloe hailed a cab and told the driver to bring her to the jail where Beca and Jesse were driven to.

"Damn it!" Beca said while punching the wall. She and Jesse were being kept in a holding cell overnight if they weren't going to get bailed by tonight.

"Calm down Becaw. There's nothing we can do now can we?" Jesse said his face buried in his hands.

"Don't they have like cctv camera's there or anything? I mean I don't want to rat out on one of my girls but...ugh!" Beca said out loud her voice full of exasperation.

"They won't put it in our records so that's something Beca. They don't even have proof that we were the ones that broke the glass window so technically we have nothing major to be pissed about just the fact that we need to stay here over night since I'm guessing neither Bumper nor Aubrey would be willing to bail out their delinquent members." Jesse then adjusted himself to lie on the cold steel bench in the holding cell they were in.

Beca just sat down and waited for a miracle. It felt like hours of waiting but in reality 10 minutes had only passed when they heard the bell hanging on the door of the station ring alerting the people that someone had entered the building. Beca looked up from the floor and she saw flaming red hair.

"Chlo?" Beca said in a hushed sort of voice.

Chloe turned at the mention of her name and there she saw Beca seated on a steel bench. She made her way towards the brunette but was stopped by one of the police men working the night shift. She heard the guy apologising but it didn't register with her. She was worried about her Beca. _Her Beca. Damn it Beale pull yourself together. Think of what your parents would do to you. But you love her. Yes okay. I love her. That's why I'm here._

"Miss?"

Chloe was snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm here to bail those two out. Just tell me how much."

"500 for each ma'm"

"You've got to be kidding me. This can't even be legal." Chloe argued. "You don't even the proper evidence against these two. I mean seriously? didn't you see the scramblers? Ever thought of running after the real guilty parties?" Chloe eye's looked like they could kill you. They were a darker shade of blue that Beca was totally sure that she never wanted to see on the redhead's face ever again. The campus police was at a loss for words but was able to stutter out a rules are rules ma'm.

Beca just rolled her eyes at the fat cop who cuffed her and Jesse.

"Just bail me out first if you can Beale. I can cough up the cash for my bro and I'll pay you the 500 back right away." Beca said clearly becoming more agitated with the way the cop was treating her Chloe. _Well shit. MY Chloe huh._

"Becs..."

"It's fine if you can't Chlo promise." Beca said lightly to the redhead giving her a small smile.

Chloe sighed. "Where's the nearest ATM?" the cop the directed her towards a small cubicle near the entrance of the station. Chloe came back with $1000 and paid for both of them.

"You didn't have to bail me out too Chloe. I am a Treble after all." Jesse said guiltily. They were sorting out their things since they were held in one plastic bag.

"It's okay Jesse. I don't have anything against Trebles like Aubrey does. Just your asshole of a front man." Chloe then walked over to Beca and immediately pulled the tiny DJ into her arms and held her close.

"Hey Chlo...It's okay. I'm okay." Beca said to the taller woman. Wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and rubbing circles on her back. Chloe let her go and gave her a slight nod. Beca saw her eyes though. She also saw the stray tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb and brought Chloe in for another hug and whispered into the seniors' ear. "Thanks Chlo." _I love you._

"Becaw...Isn't that your dad's car?"

"Shit. Who called him?!"

"Definitely neither of us Becs but I have an idea on who would." Chloe said bitterly. _Aubrey._

The three made their way to Beca's father. He was shocked to see his daughter already bailed out and was more shocked to see that there were other people with her. They never spoke unless really necessary so he never knew that she had made friends. The girl who called him up definitely didn't sound like a friend since there was a whole lot of hostility in her voice. He schooled his features. He was first and foremost a father. He needed to discipline his daughter. Even if she thought that he doesn't have the right to.

"I get a call in the middle of the night saying my daughter was getting arrested for destruction of property?! Seriously Beca! Are you even trying to fit in? Be I don't know normal?! I get that you're gay everything about you screams it! But pulling stunts like this?! If you think you're getting away from here after that then you're wrong!" He didn't wait for an explanation. Just motioned for the three to get in the car. None of them moved.

"You know what **dad**. I didn't break that glass window. Get your facts straight. Oh and if you think that you can ground me here or scold me or slap my ass then you're wrong. Remember. You were the one that walked out on us. You were the one who wanted nothing more to do with me until I was dumped on your doorstep one night. You have no fucking right to judge me or be my **father**. Oh and one last thing. They were keeping us there illegally. Might want to check that out first huh." Beca then stalked away her two companions following suit. They hailed a cab and made their way back to Barden. Beca paid for the ride once they got back. Jesse want back to his dorm promising to pay Chloe tomorrow morning.

"Hey..." Chloe reached for Beca's hand and intertwined their fingers. She was quiet during the ride back. They were now walking towards Beca's dorm since it was closer than going all the way to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.

Beca breathed in and out deeply trying to control her temper. Normally she would be at the gym right about now to blow off some steam but the gym was closed by now and when Chloe laced their fingers together she could feel her anger ebbing away. Beca faced Chloe and looked into her bright shining crystal blue eyes.

"I'm okay red. Promise." She gave Chloe one of her signature smirks. Chloe tugged on her lightly and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Becs...I'll **_always_** be here for you okay? I promise" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear.

"I know red. Thank you. I mean it. You really are one of a kind red. Bulldozing your way right into the walls I have so carefully built up around me but I wouldn't have it any other way." Beca whispered back to Chloe. They held onto each other for a bit longer. lingering as they slowly parted. They continued their walk to Beca's dorm room. Once they opened the door they were both shocked to find the Bella's there. Beca was because she never thought that they cared that much about her. Chloe because she never thought Aubrey was serious about waiting for Beca although she did call her father. There was something more to this and she was always right about these things.

They were bombarded with questions and light banter until Aubrey decided to once again dampen the spirits and mood of her troops I mean singers. She ranted and preached about doing everything exactly as they rehearsed and wouldn't listen to Beca's suggestion about making a new set list and incorporating her now known DJ skills. They were in her room so it was all out in the open now. When the Bella's were dismissed Aubrey stayed by the door waiting for Chloe to go home with her. The redhead refused saying she was still mad at the blonde.

"Hey Chlo...You okay?" Beca reached for Chloe's hand holding it in hers and squeezing it lightly to reassure the senior that she was here for her.

"Yeah..it's just...Bree and I kind of fought before I went and got you and Jesse out of there." Chloe was sitting on the edge of Beca's bed and Beca was kneeling in-front of her looking at her friend _more like the love of her life_ with concern.

"You wanna talk about it in detail or...?"

"It's okay Becs. Bree will figure it out. She was the one in the wrong anyway."

"Okay Chlo but remember **I am always here for you** "

Chloe smiled at the brunette. "I know Becs. I know."

"Now let's get you outta that ridiculously hot outfit you have on and into something equally as hot but really comfy as well hmm?" Beca said jokingly trying to lighten up the mood.

Chloe couldn't help but giggle at her friends' antics. She was handed a loose fitting shirt and a pair of shorts. Chloe stripped down to her underwear and was aware of a certain brunette's eyes on her while she stripped down and dressed up. "Hope you enjoyed the show Becs." Chloe winked at her and saw that the brunette's face was red. Really red. Chloe giggled again and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Calm down Becs. Besides it's your turn to give me a show. It's nothing I haven't seen before anyway."

Beca's breathed hitched in her throat. She was getting really turned on by how Chloe was behaving right now and she needed to cool down or control herself. "R-r-r-r-right. uhhhh." _smooth Mitchel. Just smooth._ Beca mentally berated herself. She heard Chloe giggling once again, It was the sweetest sound she ever heard and she wanted to be the cause of Chloe's happiness and laughter. "Alright Beale get ready for a show. I am pretty confident about all this anyway." Beca said gesturing to her body much like what Chloe did when she barged into her shower. Chloe laughed out loud this time and Beca couldn't help the huge smile form on her lips.

Once they were ready for bed the two laid down side by side. Chloe began tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep. She was tired from the days' drama and activities but she just couldn't fall right to sleep. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her close to Beca. Beca then nuzzled into the crook of Chloe's neck breathing in the redheads scent. Chloe felt calmer and much more relaxed now that she was wrapped in Beca's arms. Soon both girls were fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Catch me When I fall**

"You're in love with Red" Stacie stated pointing to Beca. "I'm in-love with Aubrey" She said pointing to herself.

"Stacie no matter how many times we do this nothing's going to change." Beca told her best friend.

"I know you sang to her."

"Where's your proof Conrad?" Beca dared.

"Sitting right next to you genius. Plus we know your voice Mitchel. You outed yourself to all the Bella's. I thought for sure that Chloe would've just kissed you while you were practically serenading her on stage that night. Plus I need your help with Aubrey. I need your Skills so to speak."

"Elaborate."

"I want to do something for Aubrey...like what you did for Chloe...I just need a way to tell her how I feel without actually telling her that 'hey! it's me! I love you!' sort of thing...Do you get me?"

"Nope not really. Plus I know that Chloe is straight. Aubrey has a stick up her ass. So no luck on your part too Conrad."

"You're both clueless." Stacie and Beca snap their head towards Jesse.

"Excuse me?!" Exclaimed both girls.

"Well first off it's so obvious that Chloe is into Becaw. I'm not sure about Aubrey though. She's a tough chick to crack but if I wanted to find out if a girl is into me then I'd just straight up ask. It's as simple as that. Secondly you're not out yet. Well not to your captains so the whole dedicating thing to Aubrey wouldn't garner her attention. Just tell them! What's so wrong with that? or better yet just Ask them out straight up! Geez!"

"Not in our world Jesse. Things are not as straight up as you would like to think. It's kind of delicate. Well we need to do stuff delicately and precisely, not just 'Do it'. Besides If they were 100% straight we could potentially sabotage our friendships!" Stacie hissed.

Beca thought for a moment. Looking back to when Aubrey and her had that stupid argument and she was outed so to speak. "I don't think they'll be that peeved that we're gay. I mean they know I'm gay and they're okay with it. I mean Chloe is okay with it. Aubrey is indifferent. As long as I'm doing my Bella duties she doesn't care. Do they know you're gay Stacie?"

"C.R knows. She caught me doing...stuff...with...yeah...let's not talk about that yeah...? but other than her, you and your lesbro and the occasional fling...nope. No one else knows. I think."

"You hooked up?! with who?! When? Dude that's like hot! g on g action!"

Jesse received 3 blows to his family jewels right after that comment. "I...was...kidding...guys...!" He was doubled over holding onto his manhood and his boys.

"Well if you weren't such a perve then we wouldn't be hitting you now would we?" Stacie said.

"I'm not even going to give you a hand here lesbro. That was a dick move. Be thankful I only got one shot at you. I hit harder than Stacie after all."

"s-s-s-sooorrryyyy!" Jesse was crying now.

*Titanium plays softly in the background*

"That would be Chloe...hold on guys and shush" Beca motioned for them to keep quiet while she answered her phone.

"Hey Chlo...Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up...Stacie texted me about a thing...well it was important to her not me...Did you see my note?" Beca was talking softly and kind of sweetly to Chloe. The other two in Stacie's room were making gag motions. Beca just glared at them.

"Hey...I was wondering where you went off to...Yeah...I saw it...That was really sweet Becs...Who knew the Bad Ass DJ had a softer side eh?" Chloe giggled.

"Only you Chlo...Anyway...want me to come back? We could hang? or I dunno...Let me make it up to you? You know the whole me leaving you in my room? It's cool though if you totally want to like blow me off or something You do have a boyfriend who I still want to strangle for the whole no phone while on dates or hanging out...I mean seriously who does that? I mean-" Beca didn't want to seem like she was desperate to keep the redhead company. She didn't want her feelings for Chloe to become too obvious for the redhead. She wasn't ready.

Chloe's laughter cut her off.

"Stop rambling Becs!" Chloe said jovially. " How about we get lunch? I'm starving. Can I borrow some clothes? I kinda need to freshen up for our lunch date."

For some reason Beca knew that Chloe winked right after that.

"Oh and yeah you totally couldn't see it but I just totes winked at you. Now come on and hurry back!" Chloe said in a singsong voice and giggled right after. Her voice was sweet sweet music to Beca's ears.

"Sooooo guys..."

"We got it. We'll talk later after your 'Date' with Red" Stacie said smiling at Beca while doing air quotes. "Just make sure you're aware that this is just as friends thing..." She then added a little bit worried for her best friend.

"I know Stacie...I just wished...-"

"We know Becaw..." Jesse then gave her an awkward pat while Stacie hugged her tight.

"Well I'm off!" Beca gave her friends a salute before heading back to her dorm.

... ... ... ...

Chloe woke up her hands feeling for the other occupant of the bed. She felt cold and was wondering why hence the groping session of the bed. When her hands couldn't find Beca she decided to take a peak. Beca probably left to get a shower or something. She shifted and sat upright on the bed. She noticed a folded note on Beca's desk addressed to her.

 _Hey there sleeping beauty!_

 _Sorry you had to wake up alone or worse with Kimmy Jin lingering in the room. Stacie texted me saying that she needed me for something urgent. I highly doubt it though but still I could never say no to the girl who cried wolf who knows right? Call me when you get up alright? If you need me to I'll always come back here for you no matter what...okay that just sounded too sweet and caring let's change that yeah? Screw you Red sleep all you want I don't care. Stay or leave your choice...God Why do I suck at this when I talk to you? Seriously you're a bad influence on me Red...Well I'm out! Sleep tight Sleeping beauty._

 _P.S. You drool._

 _P.P.S Kidding. Don't kill me._

 _Becs_

Chloe shook her head at her friend's antics. It was sweet of her to leave a note but Chloe found that she was disappointed that Beca had left her there. It wasn't the first time but this feeling never really did go away those other days either. She wanted to see Beca when she woke up from their naps or their sleepovers. She wanted to feel Beca's warmth. Her arms wrapped around her. She needed to stop thinking like right now. She's with Tom. But she doesn't love him. She needed to do a lot of thinking now. First things first. She needed her DJ fix today. She called up Beca and was actually surprised when Beca was the one who initiated the whole her coming back thing. That was a first. Chloe didn't dwell on it too much though. She just filed it away for later. She got up to rummage about Beca's clothes and found a Green and Black plaid shirt and Denim shorts. She took the clothes and Beca's shower stuff to the co-ed showers not before leaving the brunette a note just in-case she arrived and she wasn't there.

... ... ... ...

Beca arrived at her dorm in less than 10 minutes. Stacie did live in the same dorm anyway plus it was only one floor up so yeah easy peasy. She knocked on her door. Weird. She lived here why would she knock. Oh well maybe because one time she just barged into her own dorm room she found a half naked Chloe looking through her clothes trying to pick something that would fit. She slowly opened her door when no reply came. She peaked through the small gap making sure that there was no half naked redhead in the room. Seeing as Chloe wasn't there at all Beca entered her room and found a note with her name taped onto her monitor. Beca would usually get peeved if people put any kind of mark on her computer but since this was Chloe she'd make an exception for a few mishaps. Not all the time mind you. She took the note and cleaned the stain the tape left on her monitor.

 _Hey Mister DJ!_

 _Crap! Miss DJ!_

 _I actually don't know which one of those you'd prefer. I just went for a quickie! not what your dirty little mind is thinking btw. I just went for a quick wash be back sooon! xoxoxo_

 _Chl_

Beca sat down and powered up her I-pod. She scrolled through her music and went to her personal mix playlist. These were newer mixes that she made all dedicated to one redhead. Her eyes were closed and her head was bobbing along with the music. This was what Chloe walked into. Beca head banging and humming to whatever was playing on her I-pod. Her headphones secured on her head. Fingers tapping her thighs. Chloe was starring. She knew it but she couldn't help herself. Beca was adorable. She could feel a smile creep up her face as she tiptoed closer to the brunette. She went behind the chair Beca was seated in wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

If Chloe were honest with herself she wanted to kiss Beca so badly on the lips right now. But Chloe Beale was no cheater and she didn't even know why she was getting these urges for the brunette. She mentally shook away those thoughts. Beca was leaning into her. She raised her right eye brow at her friend' action. Her eyes were still closed.

Chloe decided that Beca was in a whole different world right now. She slipped the headphones off of Beca and the said girl was then cured from her trance like state.

"Hey Red...Been waiting long?" Beca smirked. Chloe melted a little bit more inside. Why was this happening to her. She needed to get herself together.

"Nope!" Chloe smiled brightly. Almost blinding Beca with how bright she can make a room with her mega watt smile.

"So...How do I look in your clothes Becs? Hot I hope?" She continues, giving the younger woman a playful wink as she twirls for her friend.

Beca's breath was caught in her throat. Chloe looked really sexy. Those legs looked like they could go on and on. She was eyeing the redhead up and down and it didn't actually register in her mind that Chloe was very much aware of Beca's wandering eyes. Chloe was not stopping her. In-fact Chloe loved seeing the brunette looking at her like that. It wasn't just lust filled like Tom. There was something else in Beca's eyes.

"So..." Chloe said dragging out the word snapping Beca back to reality.

"Right. Let's go hot stuff!" Beca said winking at the redhead while grabbing her hand and dragging her out of her dorm. They continued walking hand in hand towards a small cafe close to Beca's dorm. They'd go here sometimes if they were too lazy to head to Doinky's or to the redhead's other favorite cafe just a little ways outside of campus. They sat in a booth at the very back of the cafe.

"Why'd you leave? I mean I get that Stacie wanted you over and all that...but I guess I dunno...never mind..." Chloe said in a near whisper. They were looking through the menu and the redhead couldn't help herself.

"I didn't want to. Believe me. I really like waking up next to you...I-I-I- just meant that you're so warm and stuff that I sleep easier when I have you as a sleeping buddy ya know?" _Shit that was close I just hope she believes the whole pathetic cover._ Beca mentally slapped herself.

"I really like waking up next to you too Becs. Can I be honest with you?" Chloe's leaning closer towards the brunette now. "You make me fe-" Chloe was cut short when she saw a familiar looking face enter the Diner. Tom. _Shit what the hell is he doing here? I thought that he had a class right now?_

Beca noticed Chloe tense up and looked to where the redhead was starring at. She saw Tom. They both also saw another girl enter right after him. He put his arm around the girl' shoulder and held her close to him. Beca kept averting her eyes back to Chloe trying to gauge her reaction.

Tom entered the diner with one of his booty calls so to speak. He was pretty confident about not getting caught 'cause let's face it he never did get caught by the redhead since she was all too trusting. What he didn't count on was that the redhead would also be there. He didn't notice them. He just flirted and kissed and practically made out with the girl while they sat down at a booth. It wasn't until Chloe decided to just stand up and walk towards his table that he noticed that the redhead was there and he knew he was about to get shit handed to him. He was too stunned to move.

Chloe had enough. She put down the menu she was gripping tight in her hands. She motioned for Beca to give her room to stand and she headed towards her soon to be ex-boyfriend. Beca followed Chloe closely behind. She didn't want the redhead to face this all by herself but she felt that she needed to at least make a stand on her own at first. She'll swoop in if necessary.

"What the hell Tom?" Chloe said in a tight, calm and collected voice. This was never a good sign. Beca winced at the tone.

"Chloe babe! I can explain!" Tom tried feebly.

"No. I heard the rumors. I was warned by my friends. Even shown pictures that I made myself believe that were just photo shopped. We're over Tom." Chloe then made a move to head out the door but Tom had stood up and grabbed her by her wrist.

"You don't get to break up with me you slut. The only reason why I felt the need to hook up with other girls was because you never put out as much as they do. You're too picky to when you want to have sex and you always want it slow. 'Making Love' as you prefer to call it. You're a tease Red. No guy wants something like that. You're too much of a -" But he was silenced by a mean right hook by a tiny brunette woman.

"Dude seriously. You're so not painting a good picture of yourself there. So just shut the fuck up you idiot. You fucked up big time. Chloe is way better of without you. She deserves someone better."

"Oh yeah? Someone like you maybe you little dyke? Yeah I hear stuff too. So Chloe tell me. You'd prefer a dyke rather than a dick then? Does it feel better?"

*Crack*

Tom held onto his face where his nose was bleeding out bad. He was glaring at the tiny brunette.

"I told you to shut the fuck up."

The girl tom had with him was clearly thinking straight now and struggled with helping Tom out of the diner. Beca's hand was beginning to bruise now. She hadn't needed to beat someone in a very long time. She felt soft hands enclose her bruising ones. She looked up to Chloe.

"Becs..." Chloe was close to tears. Bega tugged her closer to her and hugged the redhead around her waist. Chloe rested her head against Beca's shoulder and began crying. Beca could feel the tears drop onto her clothes and she moved one hand to rub soothing circles around the seniors' back.

"Shhh...It's okay Chlo...Come on...Let's just head back yeah?" Beca whispered into Chloe's ear. The redhead only nodded in approval. Beca created a little bit of space between them. She cupped Chloe's face with both hands and tried wiping away the tears that were still flowing freely down the redhead's cheeks. Her brows were furrowed in concentration trying to get every tear trailing down and Chloe couldn't help but smirk at how adorable Beca was being. Beca saw the small smirk. _Well my awkward idiocy is working i guess._

"Let's see that mega watt smile now eh Red? Put the sun in sunshine? Too cheesy?"

Chloe giggled softly. She looked into Beca's eyes. There was that spark again. She could feel the butterflies fluttering again. _Why does Beca have this effect on me?_ She just nuzzled once more into Beca's shoulder squeezed her tight one last time before gathering up her wits and then leading Beca out of there and back to her dorm. When they got back inside Beca's dorm Chloe took off her shoes and crawled underneath Beca's blanket. Beca followed her.

When Chloe felt the dip in the bed she turned to face Beca. She once again saw that spark in Beca's eyes and she's pretty sure she could see the same mirrored in her own but what was this? She had thought that love wouldn't feel this complicated. This conflicting. Maybe because she never felt like this for a girl before. Maybe this was because of how uncertain she was about how her parents would react. They were church goers after all.

"I can feel the cogs turning in your head red...What's on your mind?" Beca said while stretching her arms out inviting Chloe to cuddle.

"Nothing..."Chloe lied. Beca knew it but she wouldn't push the redhead after what she's been through today. Chloe snuggled into Beca's warm embrace. They didn't know how long they had stayed tangled in each others' embrace but soon enough their breathing evened out and they were sound asleep.

*Grrrrrr...*

Chloe stirred. There was a gurgling sound coming from somewhere.

*Grrrrrrr...rrrrrr...*

Chloe the strained her ears to try to follow the sound. When she found that it came from Beca's stomach a fond smile formed on her lips. She positioned herself so that her head was resting on the brunettes chest. One hand was stroking the freshman's' stomach while the other was playing with her fingers.

"Becs...?"

*Silence*

Chloe then shifted herself once again. She was now lying down sideways. She was stroking Beca's soft brown locks. Alternating between that and tracing lines along her jaw.

"Beca..." Still nothing.

Chloe leaned down to place a kiss on the corner of Beca's lips. Beca's eyes began to flutter open. Once again Chloe felt that this was right. This felt so right. Unbeknownst to her, Beca was feeling the same thing.

"Hey there sleeping beauty...We should really grab a bite...Your stomach woke me" Chloe said with a big smile plastered on her face that even she wasn't aware of.

"Hmmmm...What time is it Chlo?" Beca asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Chloe checked her phone and saw that it was 8:00 in the evening. they haven't eaten anything since their day began. No wonder Beca's stomach was in a riot. She stretched and showed Beca the time on her phone. Upon seeing the time the brunette scrambled out of bed and practically carried the redhead to her car and they drove off to Doinky's Cafe. The redhead was giggling all throughout the little debacle. Once they got inside they were showed to their usual table and had just placed their orders. They needn't check out the menu. They knew what they wanted. Their orders arrived shortly after. Chloe ordered a club sandwich and a strawberry milkshake while Beca ordered a double cheeseburger with a side of extra fries and a vanilla milkshake.

"Becs..."

"Hmmmm?" Beca was munching on her fries and looked up to Chloe. She could see that Chloe was struggling to say something and knew that this wasn't very characteristic of the redhead so she reached out to hold the redheads' hand. The song playing in the background right now was Ill be by Edwin McCain. This will forever be tattooed in Beca's heart, mind and soul. She began rubbing circles on the back of the redheads hand in comfort and reassurance.

"Thanks...Th-Th-That's all...I- No That's it." Chloe wasn't looking at her. She knew there was something else the redhead wanted to say. They were almost both done eating now. She nodded her head let go of the redhead's hand and she stood up asking Chloe to wait for her for a bit. She didn't wait for a response. She went to the cashier and paid for their meal. They were the only ones left in the Diner now. She asked if they could dim the lights a bit and turn up the music. Before the song could end Beca reached her hand out to for Chloe to take.

"Come on red. I know you love to dance. I just prefer these slow things since I have two left feet." Chloe smiled and accepted Beca's offer. They were soon swaying slowly even long after the music had ended. Chloe sighed into the younger woman's shoulder.

"Come on red...tell me what's on your mind. You're terrible at keeping stuff locked up and you know you can tell me anything."

"Catch me Becs..." Beca and Chloe were now looking into each other's eyes. They were leaning in slowly. They both wanted this to happen for so long now. Beca felt her lips brush against Chloe's for the first time and it sent electricity shooting through her spine. Her hands moved to cup Chloe's face and to hold her neck to bring her closer. Chloe's lips parted and Beca swiped her tongue on Chloe's lower lip. Asking for permission to enter. Chloe moaned softly at the contact and parted her lips a bit more to allow Beca access. Their tongues danced around. Not in the ridiculously overly gross way but in a sweet sensual manner. They only parted once they needed to breathe.

"You know I will...over and over again if I have to..."

Chloe smiled and leaned in to give Beca another kiss. She stopped abruptly though. She just broke up with Tom. She shouldn't be doing this.

"I know what you're thinking Beale. Don't you regret this for one second. If I need to wait then I will. I know this was too fast and all spur of the moment and you probably don't even-" She was silenced by another kiss.

"Sssshhh. You're right in what I was thinking but if you think that I don't feel anything for you then you're wrong. You made me feel something and it feels great, I swear but this IS going too fast. Whatever this is. I like it. No wait I LOVE it. Just...give me time...please...this is all new to me." Chloe leaned her forehead against Beca's.

"Anything for you Chlo..."

Beca then lead them to her car and she drove Chloe to her and Aubrey's apartment. Once Chloe was safely inside her place Beca drove off back to her dorm. She went in her room got changed for bed and slipped under her blanket. She glanced towards Kimmy Jin's side and was unsurprised to not see the Asian girl there. She sighed and tried feebly to get some sleep. She was tossing and turning. 20 min had passed since she got back and yet she still couldn't sleep.

*knock*

 _I wonder who this could be at this time. Jeeze if this is Jesse for another moviecation then I'll-,_

"Chlo? What are you-" Chloe shut her up by placing a finger on her lips.

"I couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I..."

"No! Not at all! Come here you before I change my mind." Beca said playfully. She interlocked their fingers as she lead Chloe to her bed. She wrapped her arms around the seniors waist and pulled her flush against her body and in an instant sleep overcame the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bestie's**

When Beca woke up the next day it was to an empty bed, a note and a bandaged hand. She frowned. She couldn't blame Chloe if she did feel like whatever happened yesterday was a mistake. She did hope that one day though... _I shouldn't even think about going there._ She took the note that was placed on the pillow Chloe laid on last night.

 _Hey Becs..._

 _I just wanted to apologize for not being there when you woke up. I also wanted to tell you that what happened yesterday, I do not regret one bit. Just. Please understand that this is all new to me. Also the bigger fact is I don't know if I did those things because of how you make me feel or because I was hurting because of Tom. This is way too confusing. Let me figure this out. You don't need to wait for me. I'd totally understand if...well...just know that I would understand._

 _Chlo_

After reading that Beca honestly didn't know if she should cry or if she should storm over to Chloe and Aubrey's place and just kiss the red head to make a point that it's okay to be gay...it's okay to be confused...or that she doesn't need to label herself...or...Beca shakes her head. She sighs. She lets the tears go. This was a very big warning sign. Beca didn't know yet if it was a good sign or bad sign that Chloe wanted to figure out whatever it was she was feeling or if it was a bad thing because there was a chance that what Chloe was feeling was all because Beca was different. Beca had always been different. She didn't want to think about this anymore. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the showers. Maybe a cold shower would clear her mind.

The **VERY** cold shower did not help at all. She was still too deep in thought. In-fact she was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice Blonde hair and Cobalt blue eyes glaring daggers at her. Perching on her bad was Aubrey Posen. Beca did not notice her Commander General. Sorry. Captain. Well not until said Harpy cleared her throat. With a *ehem ehem* that would make Umbrige jealous.

Beca raised an eyebrow and gave her ' _captain_ ' a what the fuck are you doing here look. Aubrey took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Mitchel." She says in a crisp voice laced with controlled anger.

"That is my name...yes..." Beca remarked in a snarky manner.

"Enough! I came here because I had to comfort my best friend when she came home this morning. I am assuming that you know why she had to come home bawling her eyes out?" Aubrey replied using the same tone of voice.

"Well...that depends on what you already know doesn't it? Plus I am not bound by anything to tell you about Chloe's personal life. Aren't you supposed to be like her bestest friend or something?"

"Don't try to wiggle your way out Mitchel. I am her best friend. That is why I am investigating."

 _More like interrogating._ Beca thought rolling her eyes in her head. She is trying not to lose her cool. Aubrey is Chloe's best friend. She repeated that mantra over and over in her head.

"Well for starters I need to know what Chloe told you so I know where to begin Posen. I don't want to break Chloe's trust by sharing something that I shouldn't and before you cut me off I personally do not care if you are her best friend. I do not want to break her heart. I do not want to make her cry and I do not like seeing her broken and if possible I want to make her happy. I'd give up my life for her in a heartbeat Posen. Now...speak." Beca knew that she had just basically confessed her love for the Redhead to her best friend but she didn't care. Aubrey needed to get her head out of her ass and realize that she is definitely gay and not faking it.

"Mitchel...You do realize that what you just told me was basically a confession of...love right?"

"Yes. What of it Posen?"

Aubrey squealed. Like school girl happy squeal. It surprised Beca. Hell that was not the only thing that made Beca think that the apocalypse was coming. Aubrey Posen gave her a bone crushing hug and began spinning her around.

"Finally!"

"Did I miss something Posen?"

"Sorry! Sorry! God! Beca! You have no idea how long I've been wondering about who you had a thing for Stacie or Chloe. It was driving me mad!"

"Why would it matter to you if I have a thing for either of them?"

"Don't give me that tone of voice Beca. Even I know you would be relieved to know that your best friend isn't into her own best friend."

"Waiiiit. Did I get that right? Are you actually telling me that you are into Stacie? Then What the hell is this interrogation for?! I am not some middle man Posen you dig the girl-" Beca was cut short when Aubrey decided to put in her two cents.

"Yes! Okay! I like Stacie I may even Love her if I could get closer to her. But I am so God damned terrified of getting close to her Okay?!" Aubrey began tearing up.

"Aubrey! Jesus Christ! I'll help you if it means that much to you just don't start crying I don't know what to do around emotional people if you haven't noticed my awkwardness when interacting with anyone else...then well you're not very observant are ya?"

"Sorry Uhhh well back to Chloe. All I got from her was broke up with Tom, You were right, Beca and I kissed, and Scared. So mind telling me what happened from the very beginning? Like from when you guys got out of juvy?"

"Seriously Posen? Why is that night significant?"

"Just humour me. I need to piece together the puzzle that is one Chloe Beale. Trust me. I'm trying to help you here. Get the girl so to speak."

"And why would you help me get together with your best friend? Why would I just begin to trust you when you've been this cold bitch to me ever since we met at the activities fair? You squealing and hugging me was a shock Posen. You being here and being all friendly is making me believe that I am currently experiencing an odd version of the apocalypse."

"Beca. You have to know. It was just my defence mechanism. It's how I operate when I feel threatened. I thought you liked Stacie you know...uhhhm...That way..."

"Geez...is there anyone in the Bella's who isn't bisexual or downright lesbian?"

"I don't think Amy is BI or straight up gay...and for the record Beca...I'm sorry if I have been singling you out a lot and well being a bitch. I have walls too you know."

"I get it Posen. Let's just start our story time so you can explain to me why you're really here. I highly doubt it's just to get the full story from me."

Beca recounted to Aubrey everything. Yes. Even the kiss though she was loathe to do it. Aubrey did deserve to know she is Chloe's best friend.

"So now you know the whole story..." Beca let her sentence drag hoping Aubrey would catch her drift.

"Right well. Beca...I want to help you. Believe me. I've never seen Chloe as happy as she is whenever I see her around you or when she's thinking about you. Hell even just a text message from you lights up her whole face. What I need you to understand is...Chloe is scared. Her parents...well we don't know where they stand with the whole homosexual thing. For her whole life Chloe had been straight. Well was straight...until she met you. Give her time Beca. That's all. Even if she says that she doesn't want you to wait for her secretly it's what she's hoping for. Annd...I know that this is sort of out of line for me since we aren't even close or well friends for that matter but...I wanted to ask you...about...uhhhm...well you see...I have a thing...But I already told you that...but well..."

"Jesus Christ Posen yes you have a thing for Stacie one of my Best Friends. You want my help? The answer is maybe. I need to see you mean what you're telling me before I even consider it. Stacie and I go way back and if it weren't for Chloe...well...let's not cross that bridge shall we? I will give you a hint though...Stacie's not just looks...She's got-"

"Brains...I know Mitchel...She's in my advanced Chemistry class."

"Oh. Well that kinda explains how you get to ogle her outside of Bella's. So yeah not that I don't appreciate whatever this is...but I want to make sure Chloe is okay...so yeah if you don't mind-" Beca stopped herself when she saw Aubrey's reaction. Her face looked like she had been slapped. That was not a good sign.

"She made you come here didn't she?"

Aubrey only nodded. She couldn't speak nor look at the brunette.

"She regrets it."

"No! Beca! She-"

"Save it Posen. Please Just...go...I'll stay away. Don't worry. Whatever she wants. Don't try to help my love life Posen. If she doesn't want it I won't push."

"But-"

"I said go!"

Aubrey then got up and left. She felt bad for the brunette. She meant what she said though. About helping Beca and Chloe get together and about Stacie. She left Beca's dorm and trudged back into Chloe's and her apartment. She did what Chloe had asked but she also went behind her best friend's back by getting Beca to tell her exactly how she felt about her best friend. She was now determined to get them both together. Chloe could be thick headed sometimes but that was why she would be there for her. To help her get her head out of her arse.


	10. a teensy winsy note to ya'll

tv/457265-vote-now-2015-afterellen-ultimate-femslash-tournament-round-1/2

the polls for the voting...so yeah...I'm not the overly vocal type of person btw...-.- I don't know how to interact with people online or in person... soo please please please don't think of me as this weird little tiny person... -.- and thanks for all those who took time to read this fic I'm working on right now and sorry if I am not able to update much...the ber months are crazy busy for restaurants and I work as a chef soo hurrah... -.-

round 2 voting peeps!

tv/459283-vote-now-2015-afterellen-ultimate-femslash-tournament-round-2/2


	11. Chapter 10

**The Knight in Plaid Armour**

Nobody could take the tension in the air anymore. It was suffocating. It's been weeks. Who knew that the life of the Bella's would be sucked out of them every rehearsal if the Ginger and the DJ weren't stealing glances at one another or if they weren't releasing all that sexual tension in the air...now it's like they can't even be 10 feet within each other before the other skirts away. Aubrey was getting tired of it. She had a long talk with her Best friend. It was a reaaaally long talk. Still Chloe was not convinced that Beca was worth giving it a shot. The fear of what her family would think of her outweighs everything else.

Stacie was getting pissed at the redhead. Beca told her **everything**. She was elated when she heard about the kiss what happened right after though...She would be practically foaming at the mouth every time she would catch Chloe look Beca's way. The smaller brunette being ever so oblivious to such actions. Aubrey noticed Stacie's drastic change in her treatment of Chloe the past few days and she could bet all of her money that it was because of the issue between the two resident love birds.

Aubrey made a mental note to speak to Stacie right after rehearsals for two reasons. She wanted her best friend and the midget DJ to get their shit sorted and just **be together**. The other reason should be obvious enough. She's been trying to find a way to get to know the busty, sexy and surprisingly smart woman and this might just do it for her.

Just like clockwork. As soon as Aubrey's alarm went off signaling the end of rehearsals for the day Fat Amy could be seen vertical running to get out of their space shouting about hot guys waiting for her back in her dorm, Lily could already be somewhere in-between the space and time continuum for all they know, Cynthia Rose and Denise would 'sneakily' send each other winks and leave one after the other, Jessica and Ashley were skipping towards the exit entwined in each other's arms... _'seriously can you ever separate those two'..._

Beca, surprisingly was in no hurry this time to leave. She was sitting down on the bleachers side of the rehearsal space. She had her headphones on and she was scrolling through her phone. Stacie was looking towards her best friend. She knew why Beca wanted to stay behind. She practically mauled the girl to confess to her why she suddenly wants to stay behind when they last spoke during one of their breaks. She wanted to use the piano. She wanted to sing. To let everything out. Stacie knew Beca was hurting even if the tiny DJ didn't want to acknowledge or show it. There were two people though in that room right now that could read her like a book. Stacie and Chloe.

Chloe was watching Beca. She was done gathering her things. If she were honest with herself, all she wanted to do right now was go right up to Beca and kiss her. She wanted to hold onto her and not let go. She was scared though. She never had these kinds of feelings before. she and Aubrey talked about it but she was not afraid of what their friends would think she was afraid of what her family would say. They are strict, religious people. She decided that she should distance herself from the younger woman but it was slowly killing her inside.

Aubrey could see the conflict in Chloe's eyes. Just as she was about to go over to her best friend, the sound of the door opening made her stop in her tracks. She looked towards their entryway and was shocked to see none other than Chloe's ex boyfriend. Tom. That name will always leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

3 pairs of eyes were now watching the scene in-front of them. The gall of that guy to waltz in Bella territory after what he did to Chloe. One of those eyes though were burning aflame. Beca was silently fuming. She was thinking about the worst case scenario wherein Chloe was back together with that douche-b. All the more reason to stay behind and play her heart out though. So she awaits whatever may unfold before them.

"Chloe! Come on Babe! Give me another chance! Please!" Tom was begging. Almost pleading.

"I won't play your game anymore Tom. I was dumb enough to believe you before. I learned from my mistake. Now please leave me alone."

"But we were so good together! Come on Baby...Please? I've changed...Promise!" His tone was softer and sincere. Beca rolled her eyes. She's seen that enough times to know that he was once again full of bull shit.

Chloe took a deep breath. "No Tom. Besides I never loved you anyway. I guess that the time away from you made me realize that. I barely even cried because I broke up with you. In-fact some part of me felt elated and free. So no Tom. I will not get back together with you."

Toms' face was becoming red with rage. Beca knew what was coming next. She stood up from her seat and was just in time to receive the blow from Tom aimed at Chloe's back. Chloe had just bent down to retrieve her stuff to leave when she heard a soft grunt and a thud right after. She spun around immediately and found an unconscious Beca lying on the floor and Aubrey and Stacie Screaming and Shoving Tom ushering him out. Chloe rushed to Beca's side. She could see a bruise forming on her cheek. She looked around them and saw an upturned chair where Beca had most likely hit her head.

Chloe was checking Beca's head for any sign of injury. Their chairs were made of steel and well, falling on them would be really painful. Like no shit. Chloe felt something warm at the base of Beca's skull. She took a deep breath and checked her hand. It was blood. She looked back at the chair. On the corner there was the slightest hint of red shining in the light.

"Bree! Beca...She...She's hurt!"

Aubrey and Stacie went over to Chloe. Aubrey being the ever in-control one told Stacie to call for help. When the Ambulance came 10 minutes later, They placed the tiny brunette on a stretcher. Chloe immediately volunteered to ride with them going to the hospital. Claiming that she was Beca's girlfriend. Aubrey and Stacie just glanced at each other but let the redhead get her way. they said that they would meet her at the hospital after they go talk to Beca's dad. Sure it was nothing serious but he is her father so he deserves to know that his daughter had a concussion and was being brought to a hospital.

Chloe held Beca's hand throughout the whole ride. She kept telling herself that she was in-love with this woman right in-front of her. She decided to be brave. Just like Beca was. Brave. Believe in herself and to believe what Aubrey had told her so many times. Family will love you no matter who you are. Blood runs thicker than water. Beca protected her once again from Tom.

Chloe kissed Beca's hand and whispered very softly to herself.

 _"You're my knight in plaid armour. You always look out for me even if I don't deserve it. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'll be brave from now on. For you. I love you."_

Not long after leaving the rehearsal space, they arrive in the emergency room of the hospital. 


	12. Chapter 11

**The 'Sleeping' DJ**

Beca woke up wide eyed and the moment she opened her eyes she shut them right away regretting the very brief moment of her insanity. The blinding light made it difficult for her to open them up again in a flash. She began slowly blinking, letting her eyes adjust to the bright white light bouncing off the white walls.

 _'Wait a minute. White walls?'_

Once she had her eyes fully opened, Beca surveyed her surroundings. She was in a hospital. She was lying down on a hospital bed. She was in the gown with that plastic bracelet thing. Attached to her was the heart rate monitor and an I.V. She noticed a couple of duffel bags on a small bench inside the room but essentially she was all alone.

She had nothing else to do so she laid back down and closed her eyes to try and recall what the hell came over her when she took the hit from Tom.

 _'I'm in Love with Chloe Beale. That's why I feel the need to protect her. That's why I always feel the need to take care of her. That's why I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Wait hold up. too fast. Back up a bit. Yeah I'm in love with her. Let's leave it at that for a bit.'_

 ** _I heard Tom mutter under his breath. He called Chloe a bitch and a fucking tease. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? God's gift to women? Hell-no! I began striding towards him. Tom clenched his fists and I picked up my pace then the next thing I know I was hit on my right cheek. Damn that guy could pack a punch. I know I hit my head on something hard because after the very painful meeting of my skull and something metal I went black._**

 _'Oh crap do I have a concussion? Or wait did I get a concussion? How long was I out? Who brought me here? Probably Chloe. Or maybe it was Aubrey. Wait. Aca-Nazi wouldn't think twice about leaving me there. Or maybe not. I want to see Chloe again. But I shouldn't. She made her choice already right? She'd been ignoring me. I'm supposed to be mad at her or something. Why can't I stay mad at that adorable redhead? Not even in my head? Not even me pretending in my head lets me stay mad at her. Damnit!'_

Beca was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door to her room open or close. She did not hear the almost silent footsteps walking towards the chair beside her bed. She only became aware when someone began talking and she would recognize that voice anywhere. _Chloe._

"Hey...Becs...I'm back. Told you I wouldn't be gone that long. Anyway doctor says that you should be waking up soon. It's been a couple of days already. Not too bad and he says that it was lucky that it wasn't as serious as they thought. They actually thought that your spine might've been damaged or something. Aubrey and Stacie came by not too long ago. They were asking how you were. I was actually wondering if there was something going on between them. I don't know how to explain it actually. I mean Aubrey told me that she has a thing for Stacie but I wasn't too sure if Stacie reciprocated those feelings. I guess I have a pretty good feeling that Aubrey doesn't have that whole one sided love story going for her. So yeah. So far that's what's been happening. Oh wait! The other Bellas have also been coming in to visit you. We miss you Becs... _I miss you._ "

The last part was a barely audible whisper but Beca heard it. Her eyes shot open when she heard that.

"I miss you too." it came out in a raspy voice.

"Beca! You're awake! How're you feeling? Are you dizzy? Does anything hurt? D-"

"Easy there Red." still in a very raspy voice.

"Oh! Wait! Your voice! Hold on! I'll get you some water. I'll be right back." Chloe chastised herself for overlooking the fact that Beca would've needed water once she finally woke up. She quickly got some water for Beca at the dispenser near her room. When she got back she found the brunette in a sitting position scrolling through her phone. She stood there for a few seconds admiring how beautiful she looked. There was just something about Beca that drew Chloe in deep.

"I can feel you staring at me creeper." Beca mumbled since her voice was still raspy and her throat was still dry.

Chloe felt a blush at being caught admiring the DJ. She handed Beca the plastic up of water and the smaller woman emptied its contents. Chloe was still looking at Beca. She was still admiring the amazing woman in-front of her. She could see a hint of the bruise left by Tom on her cheek. She also noticed how blue Beca's eyes were. _Wait. I'm looking right into her eyes. Shit. She caught me. Again. Damn it Beal say something! She's looking right at you!_

Beca could see the internal battle Chloe was waging in her eyes. She decided to help the girl out.

"Chlo..."

"Hey Becs..."

"Sooooo..."

"Hey Becs I-"

She was cut off by the sound of the door opening and closing signalling the entrance of one Aubrey Posen.

"Chloe! Hey! Sorry I'm late. I-" Aubrey was stopped short by what she was seeing. Beca was awake and sitting on the bed. Chloe was seated on the chair right next to the bed. There was this awkward aura around them. Aubrey could feel it. It was really thick in the air.

"Posen" Beca greeted her captain stiffly but not unkindly with a smirk.

"Hobbit." Aubrey gave her a curt nod. Again not unkindly but it was stiff. It was their thing anyway. She then pursed her lips tightly together.

"So Beca since you are now awake I see no reason for me to stay here any longer. I just came by here to see if Chloe needed any reliever. Also of course to check how my best friend has been doing since she hasn't been going to classes these couple of days. Now if you two will excuse me. I will be getting back to the Bella's and inform them that you are now wide awake. Chloe? are you going to be alright now?" Aubrey didn't need to stress the words she needed Beca to hear to get the gist of what she was trying to indirectly tell the hobbit since she noticed Beca's reaction to her words all together.

"Yeah Bree. I'll be fine." Chloe said somewhat timidly. She lowered her head a bit an action not going un-noticed by the two other occupants of the room.

Beca raised an eyebrow at this. She was wondering what she had missed now these past few days...That's what Aubrey said right? She basically said I was out of it for a couple of days. But Chloe's well being came first. So as soon as they can be alone she was going to make sure that Chloe was alright.

"You sure Chloe?"

"Yeah Bree." She gave her best friend a small smile. nobody in that room was convinced though. "Oh yeah on your way out though could you tell the nurse that Beca woke up? I migh've sort of..." Chloe let it hang there. Aubrey would understand.

"Sure Chloe. Anyways. Hobbit. Chloe. I'm off." Aubrey then stepped out.

As the door clicked shut, Beca reached for one of Chloe's hands and held it in her own. She then tried to move her head so that she could look Chloe in the eyes once again but to no such luck since Chloe bowed her head low.

"Chlo I know I'm short, but even I'm not that small for you to be looking down that way." Beca said wittingly.

A small genuine smile tugged at the corners of Chloe's lips. She then tilted her head back up again and she was met with the most amazing eyes mere inches from her own. Their breathes were tickling each other's faces. she only had to lean in slightly to feel Beca's lips on hers, but she didn't. She didn't imagine their first kiss to be in a hospital. She wanted to make it special. If she were to even be given a chance to.

Beca squeezed Chlo's hand lightly then let go of it. Since she had a needle stuck to her other hand, she could only move one around. She used her now free hand to cup Chloe's cheek. She felt the ginger lean into her touch and she let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding in.

"You okay Chlo? He didn't get to you did he?"

Chloe groaned internally and rolled her eyes. Of course Beca was concerned about her well being. Not about the fact that she was currently in the hospital bed. Nope Beca's first concern was her well being. It only made Chloe fall all the more in-love with the DJ.

"I'm so sorry Bec..." tears were now threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Hey now...you don't need to apologise for **ANYTHING**. You hear me Red?"

The tears were falling now. But Chloe could only nod her head in affirmation. She knew what Beca had meant when she said 'anything'. She leaned in and hugged the brunette. pressing their upper bodies together as close as she would. Beca felt the tears spilling onto her shoulder so she distanced herself a bit. She cupped the ginger's face in her hand and began wiping away the stray tears. It was to this scene that a nurse had finally come in for Beca's check up.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I should've knocked!"

The two women looked towards the source of the new voice. Upon seeing the nurse they begrudgingly pulled away from each other. the nurse took that as her cue to do the necessary routine check up on the patient. she informed them that the doctor will be coming by after awhile to see if Beca can be discharged soon. The nurse had already reached the door and was about to turn the knob when she decided to speak out once again. the two women thought it was something about Beca's current condition, but they were so wrong.

"You two are lucky to have each other. If my husband would've looked at me the way you two are looking at each other right now then maybe I wouldn't be currently filing for a divorce." She smiled kindly at them and spoke one last time before finally leaving. "A word of advice. Never lose hope and never be in doubt. Love like yours is hard to come by. You can see it in your eyes and you can feel it in the air." And with that the nurse left them on their own once again.

"Did she just-" Beca started.

"-assume that we were together? Yep." Chloe finished for her.

Beca grinned. "I wouldn't mind that one bit." She thought she didn't say it out lout though.

"Oh. You wouldn't hmmm? Well you just made Aubrey's, Stacie's and my job easier then."

"Wait. I said that out loud?"

Chloe giggled. "What do you think Becs?"

Beca had a full blown smile. Her pearly whites showing. "I'm thinking about why I would be making your job easier ?Beale."

"Ouch. Back to last names now are we? Well, don't get mad at your bestie alright?"

"That would depend Beale is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well...uhhhmmm...you be the judge. Okay? Here goes. I found a piece of paper that had Aubrey's and her handwriting."

"And...?"

"Well it was sort of a scratch about a plan to get us to finally **pull our heads out of our asses**. Basically it was ways on how they were plotting for us to meet, talk or just generally **go for it already**. I'm using their words by the way not mine."

"Huh. So she was serious about that."

"Wait. Did I miss something Becs?"

"Well Stacie kept telling me to get my head out of my ass so to speak. Aubrey practically gave me the best friend talk not too long ago...Plus Stacie keeps telling me that time is almost up and that _they_ would be stepping in soon to fix our mess." Beca said the last part with a scowl on her face.

"So I guess that means those two spend **a lot** of down time together huh?" there was a hint of teasing in Chloe's voice.

Beca let out a chuckle. "Yeah I guess they do." Internally she felt happy for Stacie that she was slowly getting to know Aubrey and bit by bit getting closer to the blonde senior.

Chloe reached for Beca's left hand and held it in her own. She gripped it lightly making the brunette woman look at her. The air around them was once again thick with tension. Beca noticed the heavy atmosphere and let out a barely audible sigh.

"Beca..."

"Chlo..."

"I'm sorry. Beca. Really. I really am."

"I know Chlo...It doesn't make it hurt less though."

"I want us to start over. I want to give us a chance. I was scared Beca. Terrified. I realized something though..."

"Yeah..? What was it Chlo...?"

Their voices were soft. Like they were sharing very deep secrets with one another.

"You're it for me. I felt incomplete without you Becs. Seeing you and not being brave enough to face you broke me down even more. There was literally a gaping hole in my chest and I had to hold myself back every time I saw you. Beca I fucking began to fall in-love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you during the activities fair and that scared me because I never knew that I would be into girls like ever and then you...God Beca...I can't even begin to describe how you make me feel...and that kiss...Damn it Beca I-"

Chloe's rant was cut off by a soft pair of lips capturing hers in a sweet kiss.

"You done yet Beale?" Beca said teasingly as she let go of Chloe's lips. They were only a breath apart. Chloe leaned her forehead against Beca's. Beca's hands found their way to Chloe's cheeks cupping them and bringing Chloe in once again for another soft peck. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist pulling their bodies closer. They deepened the kiss. Beca tugged on Chloe's lip seeking entrance into her mouth. She was happily welcomed by Chloe's tongue meeting hers once she slid in. Chloe moaned softly into the kiss and it sent shivers down Beca's spine. They could feel that things were heating up pretty quick but neither wanted to rush whatever it is they had right now so slowly they began pulling away. A few nips and pecks here and there ending with two breathless women in a very warm embrace. Chloe snuggled into the crook of Beca's neck and gave the brunette a final kiss there.


	13. Chapter 12

**Is that a yes then?**

Beca was nervous. It had been almost a month now since she was discharged from the hospital. She and Chloe have been hanging out just like always. But therein lies the problem. Since that day, She's been trying to find the right time to take Chloe out on a proper date but with semis looming just around the corner (quite literally; it was Monday and semis are being held a week from today) and with the aca-nazi way more stuck up now, she's become a lot more frustrated because she wants to do this the right way. For Chloe. She wants to take Chloe out and ask her to be her girlfriend but what with Bella rehearsals and her extra make up shifts at the station they barely even get to hang out for more than a few hours. That wasn't enough. Beca finally decides to go and seek help from her bestie and lesbro.

They were in Jesse's and Benjie's dorm eating poprcorn. Benjie was out for the day so they had the whole room to themselves at least until Stacie and Beca needed to make a mad dash towards the Bella's rehearsal hall.

"Why not just you know ask her directly?" Stacie said in a frustrated huff.

"I can't just be all casual about this...I think. I mean this is Chloe we are talking about."

"Exactly Becaw. It is Chloe we are talking about. She might think you guys are already dating right now and this would be pointless."

"Wait. Did I miss something?"

"Beca. When was the last time you ever had a serious relationship?" Stacie drawled out lazily.

"A...while..."

"Right. So like in today's generation people just usually label themselves as dating once they actually kiss or something. **But** if it means that much to you why not just ask her yourself where you guys stand?" Jesse said.

"Why did I think that you guys would help me gather ideas to ask Chloe to be my girlfriend..." Beca muttered under her breath.

"What? You want to ask Chloe to be your girlfriend?" Jesse said in surprise. "I thought you just wanted to like ask her out on a date."

"Oh hell! There's a difference now?!" Beca said irately through gritted teeth.

"Bec calm down. There honestly isn't a difference between the two anymore." Stacie said trying to calm down the smaller brunette woman. Glaring daggers at their movie buff friend.

"You know what, this is pointless. Let's just get to rehearsals Stace before your soon to be girlfriend decides to make us do more laps than necessary." Beca picked up her bag, stood up from her position on the floor and left with Stacie right behind her.

 _'I guess it's going to have to be all me then.'_ Beca though to herself.

Stacie and Beca enter the rehearsal space with 20 minutes to spare. Chloe and Aubrey were talking by the white board. Lily, Ashley and Jessica were the only other occupants in the room. They were sitting down at the bleachers by their bags doing various things. As soon as the resounding click of the door was heard throughout the auditorium, Chloe's head snapped up from where she was seated and she looked to see if Beca had finally arrived for rehearsals that day.

As soon as she saw Beca, Chloe stood up and strode over to her girlfriend. _Wait. Girlfriend? Where did that come from? We are taking things slow Beale. Do not get ahead of yourself._ She wrapped her tiny DJ in her arms in a tight embrace.

"I missed you." Chloe mumbled into Beca's ear.

Beca grinned into the crook of Chloe's neck upon hearing her say that. "I missed you too Chlo. It really pisses me off that we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together lately." Beca whispered back to Chloe.

"I knoow." Chloe whined softly.

Beca rubbed Chloe's back soothingly and continued to whisper sweet nothings to her. All the while, Stacie took the opportunity to stalk over to Aubrey who had been watching the altercation between her co-captain and Beca.

"You know...the Bella's are all tired...maybe you could...I dunno...maybe..." Stacie left her sentence hanging. She interlaced her fingers with Aubrey's and tugged her closer to her.

"Stacie..." Aubrey said with a warning in her voice.

"Right. Sorry. Captain." The busty brunette replied curtly and let go of her captains' hand. She was getting tired of the hot and cold treatment Aubrey was constantly giving her and if she were anybody else she was sure they would've already given up by now. Thankfully she was as stubborn and headstrong as Beca.

She turned her back against Aubrey and made her way over to the bleachers. She didn't see the conflict of emotions in Aubrey's eyes. There within were hurt, love, fear and sadness. The blonde senior was hurt by Stacie's tone. Sad because she thinks that she's pushing the brunette away with her constant bi-polar attitude towards her and everybody else. Love. Because damn it she loves Stacie and she's scared of it. She needed to pull herself together. The rest of the Bella's have arrived and the two were still locked in an embrace.

 _'You would think that they haven't seen each other for a week...Then again...That's probably how they really feel since I've been running everybody to the ground especially Chloe...I guess Stacie is right...The girls do need a break...'_

"Alright Bella's here's the deal. We run through the set 3 times perfectly and we can all go home early today and we can all have until wednesday off from rehearsals. But it has to be perfect and exactly how we have been rehearsing it since the very beginning. Deal?"

The Bella's all nodded their consent and so practice began. They did the set 3 times perfectly and accordingly. Well according to Aubrey's standards anyway. Everyone began heading home right after they were tired. They were all uninspired. They all felt like robots and it sucked. The two day break they were being given was a godsend. Especially for Beca and Chloe.

 _"Thank God! I thought that we would be doing turn the beat around for about a hundred more times before Sunday ever came around."_ Beca mused to herself. _"Now I can figure out where to take Chloe. I have an idea already but one can never be too sure right? Great Mitchell. You've just started a tirade on your own."_

Chloe was watching Beca's facial expressions closely. She knew from how each contortion of her features, each twitch of her lip and every gleam in her eye, that Beca was up to something. She'll be damned if she didn't get to the bottom of it. Especially if it was another one of her pranks on Aubrey. Chloe just chuckled to herself remembering what Beca did the last time she schemed against Aubrey. Let's just say Beca looked sexy as hell drenched in sweat. A smirk etched its way onto Chloe's lips as she walked over towards the unaware brunette.

Chloe snaked her arms around Beca's waist from behind.

"Hey you. Whatcha thinking 'bout hmmm?"

Beca was snapped out of her inner tirade at the feel of Chloe's arms around her waist and at the sound of Chloe's voice. She turned around to face Chloe a small smile playing on her lips. Without even thinking about what was about to leave her lips Beca asked Chloe out on their first official date.

"I was just thinking about a way to romantically ask you out on a date and how not to sound lame. Well. Shit." Beca's eyes widened in surprise at her own actions.

Chloe gave Beca her signature mega watt smile.

"I think the way you did it just now was perfect Becs" She replied with a wink.

Beca was sporting a blush that now matched Chloe's fiery red locks. "S-so...uhmm...is that a yes then?" Beca stuttered out. Realizing she had just stuttered Beca lowered her head to hide the ever growing and glowing blush on her burning cheeks.

Chloe crinkled her nose and still with that huge smile adorned on her face, lifted Beca's head up by her chin and made the brunette look directly at her.

"Why don't you come by later tonight, say around 6-ish and find out for yourself?" Chloe said with a wink. She then untangled herself from Beca. She gave the stunned brunette a lingering kiss on the cheek and walked out of the rehearsal space to start preparing for her date with Beca later tonight.


End file.
